


Who Is The Smartest Of Them All

by Lady_Red



Series: Once Upon A Tail [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma Briefs is to take her father's place as the CEO of Capsule Corporation, but Dr. Gero will do everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen. However his machinations go astray and Bulma finds herself taking refuge with the Z Warriors, while Dr. Gero gains the help of Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans to find her. But what will happen when these two souls meet.This story is a spin on the classic tale of Snow White.





	1. In Which The Story Begins

“Sorry Dr. Gero, but we believe that Dr. Bulma Briefs is the best candidate to take over as CEO of Capsule Corporation. Her mother had already sold her shares to her and now owns sixty-one percent of the company,” Ms. Cookie said, a slightly overweight woman in her fifties with black hair with strands of silver pulled back in french twist. She wore a dark grey suit with a matching skirt.

She was sitting behind a shiny, black circular table with three other board members in the conference room that was small and airy. Light from the windows on one side shined into the monochrome room with white walls, black ceiling and floors covered with black velvet carpet. Hints of color came from the artwork of large watercolor flowers in bold reds that were hung up around the walls and fed energy into the room. It was a very sophisticated room, a room that Dr. Gero once mastered, but now he stared at the board members in shock as though they had just sucker punched him.

“Those shares should never have gone to Mrs. Briefs in the first place, after what her husband did,” Dr. Gero said angrily.

“Mrs. Briefs was not the one accused of embezzlement, and Dr. Briefs was in his rights to give his shares to her. Last time I checked there was no crime in that,” Mr. Brownie said from beside Ms. Cookie. He was an attractive man in his forties, very fit and dressed in a tailored pinstripe suit, matching vest, and deep purple tie.

Dr. Gero sneered, all four of the board members had been closer personal friends or had worked for Dr. Briefs and had supported him all the way to his imprisonment. “This is favoritism!” Dr. Gero yelled furiously.

“I don’t see how, Mrs. Briefs believes Dr. Bulma Briefs to be of age where she can lead the company. She has demonstrated with her own research that she can lead this company into the right direction and she has natural leadership skills,” Ms. Biscuit spoke up. She was a thin middle-aged woman, who wore her light blonde hair into a loose elegant bun at the base of her scalp. She wore a white suit and pants with a sun-yellow blouse that seemed to make her hair even more yellow.

“She’s twenty!” Dr. Gero shouted in disbelief, shaking in anger.

“Then she’ll have a long career ahead of her,” Mr. Scone interjected, a pudgy man in sixties wearing a suit that was two sizes too small. He had his long gray hair in a ponytail that matched his beard that was braided under his chin.

“You’ll regret this!” Dr. Gero barked out in rage as he stormed out of the room, not waiting for a reply.

Dr. Gero quickly left the Capsule Corp. building and jumped into the backseat of his car that had been waiting outside with a humph. “Where shall we go, Dr. Gero?” His driver said with a robotic voice.

“To my lab, Android 16,” Dr. Gero said as he looked out the window to think.

“As you wish, Dr. Gero,” Android 16 replied as pulled the car away from the curb.

Dr. Gero watched Capsule Corp. disappear from view, the company his former friend Dr. Briefs had created. Dr. Briefs and Dr. Gero had been friends in university and had a friendly rivalry. But that soon changed when Dr. Briefs’ inventions gathered more attention, which in turn lead to him becoming the richest and most powerful man in the world. Dr. Briefs was always humble about it but it angered Dr. Gero that such scattered-brained scientist had garnered so much fame and had everything he didn’t: a successful company, wealth and a beautiful wife.

Then Dr. Briefs offered him a position in his company, and while he had been furious at first, he decided to accept and work his way up to gain everything that Briefs had. It had taken years for him to get attention with his own name and to worm his way into getting some of the company’s shares, and then he finally implemented his plan. Frame Dr. Briefs for embezzlement. It had been rather easy, as the man was more interested in his work rather than the comings and goings of his company. Everyone had been shocked and the evidence had been very good as Dr. Gero had planted it very well. But before Briefs went to prison, he had given his shares to his wife in hopes she would hold them until Bulma could take over the company.

Dr. Gero had then turned his sights on Mrs. Briefs, trying to woo her into giving him her shares. However despite her ditzy and flighty nature, she had been surprising stubborn and loyal to her husband. And then there was Bulma herself. Dr. Gero had always been aware that she was around but never bothered to get to know her until he met her at one of the company gatherings.

She had just been sixteen years old and she had already gained two doctorates, and Dr. Gero knew she was smart but expected her to be just as feather-brained as her parents. She proved him wrong. The moment they made eye contact, Dr. Gero was immediately aware that this was not a young woman you would want to cross. It as though she could see right through him. And when her father had been imprisoned almost two years ago, she had not been emotional as her mother and she had glanced at him with a knowing look but said nothing. Dr. Gero was afraid of that look. But she had not done anything to contradict the accusations or help her father. She had just remained eerily silent.

She was the main threat to the throne, and he was aware that she had no one to give her shares to in the event of her death. If that were the case then they would be free to grab and he would be more than happy to take them. Dr. Gero grinned as he turned to his creation, “Android 16.”

“Yes, Dr. Gero?” Android 16 answered without inflection.

“I have a job for you,” Dr. Gero’s eyes twinkled with evil glee.


	2. In Which The Heiress Finds Herself In A Bind

Bulma took a deep breath of the sea air as the wind tousled her blue curls and plastered her rose blush pink summer dress against her body. She was on cruise ship with her mother, enjoying her few days of freedom before she was to take the helm of the company. She had butterflies of excitement in her stomach thinking about her new role and hoped to make her father proud. 

She knew that her father was innocent and she had no doubt who was the mastermind behind her father’s downfall. She wanted to prove him innocent, but Dr. Gero had hid his implication very well, and Bulma would have to do more digging before she could find evidence. They were both aware of each other, she knew what he had done and he knew that she knew... it was intricate game of lies and deceit, and she was watching what he would do carefully before she made a move. 

Bulma smiled to herself in triumph when she thought back on the look on Dr. Gero’s face when it had been announced that she would be taking over as CEO of Capsule Corp. She had been watching the whole display from her new office that had once been her father’s. She had been sitting behind the desk with her feet up crossed on top of the shiny wooden surface while sipping on scotch that her father had kept on hand for important business clients, as she watched Dr. Gero’s face turn in unsightly shade of red.

And when he ran off in defeat, his tail between his legs, Bulma couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that emerged from her chest in victory. There was nothing more satisfying than drinking expensive hootch as you crush your enemies. Dr. Gero thought he could get the company by using his intellect and charms, but what he didn’t count was Bulma being better at it. He had tried to butter up the board members, and while they had liked him, they liked Bulma more. Her inventions were much more sophisticated and modern, which called out to consumers and but not only that, she was young and inventive. She had pitched many ideas to the board and dazzled them with data and figures until they were practically begging her to make her projects happen. Dr. Gero was a worthy adversary, but he could not outmatch Bulma in this corporate game.

“Bulma dear, you will never guess what happened to me,” Bulma heard her mother’s voice coming toward her.

Bulma pulled away from the ship’s railing to see her mother, still looking only a day over thirty and dressed in a yellow sun dress. She was walking over to Bulma with a very tall man with piercing blue eyes and red hair in mohawk with bangs falling over his eyes. He was wearing a one of the crew’s white sailor uniform, but it looked as though it barely contain him as it was stretched as far as it could go to over his muscular physique. Bulma blinked at the man that seemed out of place, “Who’s your friend, mom?”

“This is Jay! Oh he’s such a dear! He helped me get Tama from one of the palm trees!” Panchy said as she wrapped in arm around one his, they painted an unusual picture, her tiny mother next to this behemoth of a man. Bulma looked over at him to see Tama was resting on his shoulder, napping contently.

“I’m glad you guys are okay,” Bulma said as she made eye contact with Jay, who was staring at her intently. Bulma reached a hand out to him, “Thanking you for helping my mother.”

He paused for a moment before reaching out with his free hand to engulf hers as they shook hands. He tilted his head as he spoke with stunted words, “It was no problem at all.”

“I know, why don’t we all go have dinner together! I want to thank you for your gentlemanly help and I want to tell you all about the animals I keep at home!” Panchy said excitedly.

Jay looked at her consideringly before nodding, “I would like that.”

“Oh good!” Panchy turned to Bulma and wrapped her free arm around hers, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Bulma smiled warmly at her eccentric mother as she let her lead her away to the dining area. The room they entered was as grand as a ballroom, the lights that came from the small crystal chandeliers were comfortably low, the floors were carpeted with a deep red, and the walls had intricate gold molding. The stage at the back had an large orchestra playing soothing music into the room while the sides of the room had bars for guests to get their fill of alcohol. Panchy led them to one of the cream-colored clothed tables with an exquisite display of red tsubaski blossoms floating in a shallow crystal bowl. She brought them to the middle of the room, it was close enough to enjoy the music without drowning out their conversation. They sat around the table with Panchy in the middle, who grabbed the menu and called over a waiter to order many different items for all of them to try, and soon the waiter left with a long list.

“I’m not sure what you like, so I decided to get a few things,” Panchy told Jay, who nodded as he carefully pet Tama with one finger.

“It seems like you’re good with animals, Tama usually doesn’t let anyone but my father hold him,” Bulma told Jay.

“Then I am honored,” Jay said as he stroked the top of Tama’s head.

“I know! Until my dear husband comes back, you should come visit us so you can keep Tama company!” Panchy said excitedly.

Bulma smiled amusedly at her mother but Jay looked at her seriously, “I would like that.”

“Well then Jay, maybe you can also keep my mother company, she’s by herself a lot at home. She has a menagerie of animals you can help her take care of,” Bulma said as the waiter returned with a few dishes.

Jay looked over at her impassively, “You would let me do that?”

“As long as you prove that you’re sincere and won’t harm my family then I don’t see why not,” Bulma shrugged.

“I could use a zookeeper!” Panchy replied happily, almost jumping up and down in her seat.

“I hope this won’t be an issue with your current job,” Bulma asked with concern as her mother began to fill their plates with food.

“It will be no problem,” Jay replied as he looked over at Bulma as though he was seeing her for the first time.

Bulma smiled warmly at him, “Sounds like we have a new friend, mom.”

“Oh, isn’t this just wonderful! Oh Jay, I can’t wait to show you my gardens!” Panchy began, recapturing Jay’s attention, who listened to her in earnest.

Bulma allowed her mother to take charge of the conversation as she enjoyed the meal, commenting every so often when the conversation strayed into her direction. The night became late and Bulma felt the room was too stuffy, “Mom, I’m going to get some air.”

“Okay dear, just be careful,” Panchy replied as Bulma stood.

“I’ll see you later then, Jay,” Bulma said as she walked away.

Bulma didn’t hear him reply as she made her way out of the room. A cool breeze glided over skin the moment she stepped outside, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, but Bulma welcomed the chill over her heated skin. Many of the guests were now inside the ship to play games or attend events as the sun had went down, leaving a calming silence outside. Bulma made her way to the back of the ship where it was darker and were no people. When she arrived, she went to the ship’s railing and leaned against it as she tilted her head up to stargaze. She was enjoying the solitude and the wind grazing her skin when she heard a footstep close behind her.

Bulma whipped around to only find a large hand wrapped around her throat. Bulma’s eyes went large as she gasped for air and could do nothing more than claw at the arm the held her, the arm that belonged to Jay. “Jay...what…” Bulma choked softly, but was cut off when he lifted her up until the tips of toes were just skimming the floor.

Bulma saw darkness begin to creep into her vision from the loss of oxygen and her limbs were starting to feel numb. She looked up to make eye contact with Jay, she wanted to look her killer in the eyes when her life was extinguished. Jay seemed to freeze when her gaze met his, his hold on her neck loosened as he stared at her impassively. But then, tears began to form in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as he put Bulma down and released her. 

Bulma fell to her knees, rubbing her neck as began to cough, almost missing his words, “I’m sorry. He told me to do this.”

Bulma took a couple gulps of air, “Who told you to kill me?”

Jay crouched down beside her but didn’t try to get closer to her, “Dr. Gero.”

Bulma’s eyes narrowed, “Is that so?”

“You need to run away,” Jay said suddenly.

Bulma scoffed, “Me? Run away? I don’t think so. Dr. Gero declared war on me, and I’m going to bury him into the ground.”

“No, he will try to kill you again,” Jay said as he watched her stand.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m counting on it,” Bulma said as she began to walk away from Jay, however he grabbed her arm gently but firmly.

“No, it’s not safe,” Jay said as he moved to pick up Bulma and place her over his shoulder.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Bulma yelled, hoping to draw attention to herself as she pounded her fists against his back uselessly.

“You need to run away, I will help you,” Jay said as he walked over to one of the lifeboats attached to the side of the cruise ship.

“Put me down! I’m not going anywhere!” Bulma yelled as she continued to ineffectually punch him.

“This is for the best,” Jay said as he gently placed her into the lifeboat and began to detach it from the cruise ship.

Bulma tried to scramble out of the lifeboat but Jay gently placed her back in and went back to work. Bulma tried again and again to get out, hoping that it would annoy him enough to let her go, but he was calmingly patient and would place her back in the boat like he was holding a skittish animal. Bulma then started to scream for help, however that had not deterred Jay from carefully lowering the boat into the water.

“How dare you do this to me!” Bulma yelled at him furiously.

“This is for the best. I won’t let Dr. Gero hurt such a kind person,” Jay replied as he continued to lower the boat.

“I won’t be kind when I get out of this!” Bulma shrieked at him.

“You are angry right now, I understand. But it cannot hide your warm heart,” Jay said when the boat finally hit the water.

“Jay! Don’t do this!” Bulma pleaded.

“My name is Android 16. Be safe Bulma Briefs,” Android 16 gave his parting words as he watched her boat begin to drift away from the cruise ship.

Bulma glared at him as she thought about the man who destroyed her father and tried to kill her, “This isn’t over, Dr. Gero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope this was an exciting chapter, let me know what you think! 💖


	3. In Which The Heiress Meets The Z Warriors

Sometime during the night, the rocking of the water had lulled Bulma to sleep despite the coldness that had enveloped her. At first she had been frightened as she had nothing on her person or the boat to help her move in the darkness. Android 16 had not included the paddles to the boat and Bulma had not been smart enough to bring anything with her when she had went out. She thought she had been safe as she had not expected Dr. Gero to turn to murder to get his way. But he was desperate… and desperate people make mistakes. Bulma groaned when sunlight hit her face and she was becoming slowly aware that she was no longer moving. She took a deep breath but froze when she felt a shadow fall over her.

“Dude, it’s a girl!” She heard a mellow masculine voice say over her.

“A g-girl!” Another voice shrieked and she heard someone running away.

“So that’s what a girl looks like… she doesn’t have a tail though, is that normal?” She heard someone say cheerfully as another shadow joined the first.

“Goku, you’re the only one with a tail… and how have you never seen a girl before?” A more masculine voice said from beside them.

“How did she get all the way here?” A high pitched, child-like voice asked.

“Who cares, it’s a girl, and she has a mighty fine figure if you ask me,” an older man spoke, another shadow falling over her.

“Let the woman breathe, you’re crowding her,” a deep smooth voice said from far away.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and blinked when she saw four men and doll-like child stare down at her. They all seemed to get excited when they saw that she was awake. “You’re okay!” The small, bald man in an orange gi and markings on his forehead said excitedly, he had been the first voice she heard.

“Aren’t you a beauty to behold,” the old man with a beard in a tropical shirt and sunglasses said.

“Whoa, you have blue eyes and blue hair!” A tall man with wild black hair also in an orange gi said as he moved his face almost too close to hers. He had been the one with the cheerful voice.

“Goku, back off,” The tall, bald man said as he grabbed Goku by the shoulder to pull him back, he had a third eye on his forehead and was only dressed in green slacks.

“You look like a princess,” Bulma turned to the child voice of the doll-like being with large black eyes and rosy cheeks.

“Where am I?” Bulma asked raspily, her throat was sore from her attack.

“You’re at Kame House!” The cheerful one spoke. “I’m Goku, what’s your name?”

“I’m Bulma,” she replied as she rubbed her neck.

“Those are some bruises, what happened to you?” The triclops asked.

“Someone tried to kill me,” Bulma replied.

“What! Who would try to kill such a pretty girl like you?” The old man asked.

“I may not look it, but even I have enemies,” Bulma replied as she moved to sit.

“Here let me help!” The small man said as he went over and put an arm around her shoulder to help her up. “I’m Krillin, by the way.”

“Thank you, Krillin,” Bulma replied as she took a deep breath, smelling salty sea air. She glanced around to see the sea before her and turned her head to find that she was on a rather small island with a pink house that had “Kame House” painted in white across it. She saw another man leaning against the house with his arms crossed, his skin was a deep green color and had pointy ears and sharp teeth and nails. He was dressed in a purple gi and had a white turban on top of his head with matching cape draped over his shoulders. He was a bit intimidating as he stood there staring at her, but he only gave her a friendly nod in acknowledgement..

“That’s Piccolo, he seems scary, but he’s a nice guy,” Krillin said quietly in her ear.

“I can still hear you,” Piccolo replied, he had been the one with the smooth voice.

Bulma said nothing as she took in more of her surroundings, there were only two palm tree on the island and she blinked when she saw one of them was occupied by tall man also in the same orange gi as Krillin and Goku. He had boyish good looks, long unruly hair, a cross-mark scar on his cheek and scar across his right eyebrow. He flinched when he made eye contact with Bulma and hid his face into the tree.

“That’s Yamucha, he’s afraid of girls,” Krillin told her.

“At his age?” Bulma asked in disbelief.

Krillin chuckled, “Yeah, there’s no hope for that guy.”

“I’m Chiaotzu,” Bulma heard the doll speak.

Bulma looked at him and smiled, “Nice to meet you.”

“This is Tenshinhan, we all call him Ten,” Chiaotzu pointed to the triclops beside him.

“And I’m Master Roshi, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I’m happy to help,” the old man leered at her.

“Uh, how kind,” Bulma replied as she scooted away from a bit.

“So who is trying to kill you?” Ten asked as he crouched down by the boat she was still in.

Bulma sighed, “It’s a long story.”

“We got nothing better to do, so let’s hear it!” Goku said as he jumped into the boat to sit across from her.

“Goku, let’s get her into the house first,” Krillin said as he noticed her shiver from the cold and rubbed his hands down her bare arms. “She’s cold and probably should eat something.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Goku said and moved too fast for Bulma to see and squeaked when she was suddenly in Goku’s arms. Goku looked down at her with a friendly grin, “Wow, girls sure are light.”

“Be gentle with her, Goku, she’s not a warrior,” Piccolo said from the house.

“Okay!” Goku replied happily as he walked with Bulma to the Kame House.

Krillin ran up to the house to open the door for them and Goku went inside and gently set her down on the low-sitting couch that was facing a TV. Krillin walked over to the little kitchen to prepare a snack for her as Goku sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Bulma, resting his face in his hands as he beamed happily at her. That’s when Bulma noticed that he had a tail swaying behind him excitedly but didn’t want to comment on it. Chiaotzu and Roshi came in and sat on either side of her while Ten only came into the entrance to lean against the frame. She noticed Yamucha creep into the house, trying to make himself small and unseen as he made his way behind the couch.

“Thank you for helping me, even though I’m a complete stranger,” Bulma said as she took in the interior of the small house.

“You seem like you needed help,” Ten said from the door.

“So, tell us your story!” Goku said as he scooted closer to her.

Bulma sighed but blinked in surprise when she felt someone wrap a blanket around her shoulders, she looked over to see Yamucha gingerly putting the blanket on her. He gasped and jumped back down behind the couch when she had caught him. Bulma only clutched the blanket over her before she started to speak, “There is a man who wants my father’s company, well now my company. He’s already managed to put my father in prison under false charges, but my father was smart and made sure that my mother would have control over the company. She thought I was ready and finally decided to let me take over, and I was about to… until that man came after me.”

“How would killing you benefit him?” Roshi asked.

“I haven’t appointed my successor in the event of my death, and if I were to die, then my shares would be sold to the highest bidder. And he has the money to do it,” Bulma further explained as Krillin came over and handed her a plate with a sandwich. Bulma gave him a weak smile, “Thank you.”

“So how did you end up here?” Chiaotzu asked as he moved closer to Bulma.

“A man… or I should say android tried to kill me, but apparently he had a change of heart and let me go. I was going to confront Gero but the android told me it was too dangerous and put me in that boat,” Bulma said as she took a small bite from the sandwich.

“And…rude?” Goku asked.

“Android, a robotic man, Gero is renowned for making them,” Bulma explained patiently.

“Wait, Gero? Dr. Gero?” Krillin asked from where he was standing beside the couch.

“Yes… you _have_ heard of him?” Bulma asked carefully as she looked at the men before her.

“These guys are only interested in fighting, so they don’t watch TV as much as I do,” Krillin said as he went to grab the remote from the TV. “But yeah I know Dr. Gero and I wonder why you looked familiar.”

Krillin turned on the TV and the immediately the news flashed on with Bulma’s image with the words “missing” underneath. Krillin turned to her, “You’re Dr. Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corp.”

All the men looked at her with stunned expressions. Bulma smiled slightly, “I told you I had enemies.”

“Wow, it is like having a real life princess with us!” Chiaotzu exclaimed in glee.

“So what do you plan to do now?” Ten asked her carefully.

“I’m going back, Dr. Gero thinks he’s won, but I plan to put an end to him,” Bulma said threateningly.

“But isn’t dangerous with those… what did you call them?” Goku tilted his head in confusion.

“Androids, and yes it probably is but I’m not going to let that stop me,” Bulma replied as she gave Goku a steady gaze.

“Are these andrews strong?” Goku asked enthusiastically, scooching even closer to Bulma and rested his chin on her knees. 

“Androids, and they are very strong. Gero designed them for the military,” Bulma told him as he looked up at her with excited puppy eyes.

“Then you should let us help,” Krillin said as he came over to sit next to Goku.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let anyone else get involved,” Bulma shook her head.

“It’s too late for that, you said the magic word to Goku… strong, and he likes challenges,” Roshi said.

“How can you guys help me?” Bulma asked as she looked at each man.

“We’re fighters! We can stop those asteroids!” Goku said as an innocent declaration.

Bulma began to laugh slightly but it died away when she saw the determination on their faces, “You’re serious?”

“Of course we are,” Piccolo said from the door, he had moved to look inside the house.

“But why do you want to help me? We’re strangers, we don’t know anything about each other,” Bulma stated as she glanced at the men again.

“Because you have a good heart,” Goku spoke up.

Bulma blinked at him, “If you say so.”

“I also don’t like the looks of that Gero guy,” Yamucha said from beside her, poking his head up from behind the couch to watch the TV as a video of Gero appeared. He looked pitifully sad as he spoke to interviewers regarding Bulma’s disappearance… the old snake knew how to charm the stripes off a tiger.

“So you guys want to come with me as my… bodyguards?” Bulma asked carefully.

“That sounds like a good plan to me!” Goku said as he stood up abruptly. “I’m going to train!”

Goku walked out the door as Bulma looked after him shocked and Krillin chuckled, “Well, I guess that’s that.”

“Thank you, you guys, you are all really thoughtful,” Bulma said as she looked at each one of them.

“Hey, you can count on us,” Ten said as he followed after Goku outside.

“You should probably rest here a few day before we head off, you look like you could use it,” Krillin smiled.

Bulma laughed, “I think I will, besides, I like making last minute appearances.” Bulma looked over at the TV where Gero stated he would watch over the company until Bulma returned. Bulma snorted, “Don’t get your hopes up Gero.”

“By the way, do you have a boyfriend,” Bulma blinked when she heard Yamucha’s voice. She turned her head to see him peering at her curiously from behind the couch.

“Actually, I....” Bulma began but was interrupted.

“Of course she has a boyfriend, a gorgeous creature like her probably has hordes of men chasing after her,” Roshi said with a leerish grin.

“Oh,” Yamucha said dejectedly as he slid back down the couch from view.

Bulma smiled amusedly, “This will certainly be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is finished and I'm just double checking the chapters and plan to have two more posted later! I hope you like it! 💖


	4. In Which A Prince Arrives

“You can’t find it anywhere?!” Dr. Gero yelled at Bulma’s assistant, an average looking young man in his twenties.

“S-sorry sir, but she kept that project on her person at all times,” her assistant said as he took a step back from Gero.

“I don’t have time for this! They’re almost here and they won’t be happy when they find out I don’t have what they want!” Dr. Gero ranted. He pointed at the door, “Now get out of my sight, you’re useless!”

The assistant didn’t have to be asked twice as he fled Bulma’s office, Dr. Gero turned to Android 16, who had been waiting by the door, “You went through her possessions and found nothing?”

“Negative, Dr. Gero,” Android 16 replied.

Dr. Gero slammed his fist on the desk, “Damn! I shouldn’t have killed her so soon!”

“Do you need her alive?” Android 16 asked.

Dr. Gero frowned at him, “Yes I do, but unfortunately, you killed her.”

“Negative, Dr. Bulma Briefs is still alive,” Android 16 replied.

“What! How…? You know what I don’t care, go get her!” Dr. Gero ordered.

“I cannot, I do not know where she is,” Android 16 replied.

Dr. Gero growled angrily, “Damnit Android 16, we need her now!”

“Dr. Bulma Briefs cannot be found,” Android 16 replied.

“Great! I should have put a tracker on her! What am I going to do!” Dr. Gero shouted as he began to pace the room. Dr. Gero paused, “Wait, maybe I could use this to my advantage!”

“Dr. Gero, your guests are here to see you,” Bulma’s assistant said from the intercom.

Dr. Gero pressed the button to reply, “Very good, show them in.”

Dr. Gero moved to stand behind the desk and waited with his hands behind his back. The door opened and two large men walked in, they both were wearing armor that had shoulder pieces and a protective skirt. One man looked middle-aged and bald with a moustache while the other looked much younger with a large mane of hair that swept down his back to his knees. The older man moved to one side while the younger held the door and in walked Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. He had handsome severe features and hair that defied gravity into a flame-like peak with a defined widow's peak. He was dressed in a midnight blue high collar jacket with gold trim, tailored pants that seemed glued to his skin, and a blood red cape that draped off of one shoulder and was held in place by a chain that went under his other arm. 

He was a literal out of this world guest whose father had somehow made his way to earth and worked with Dr. Briefs. Briefs had only mentioned to Dr. Gero in passing about them, and he had thought it was ramblings of a crazed man… until he had received a message from the Prince a week ago that they would be arriving on earth for special research they were interested in.

“Ah, your highness, Prince Vegeta, thank you for coming,” Dr. Gero bowed formally. “Would you please have a seat?”

“That won’t be necessary, I plan to keep this brief,” Vegeta replied, his features were expressionless and his coal-black eyes were cold and hard, sending a quiet shiver down Dr. Gero’s back.

“I see…” Dr. Gero trailed off.

“I’m here to talk about the gravity device that my father is interested in, why is Dr. Briefs not here?” Vegeta asked quietly with a slight tilt of his head.

“Ah, you have not heard?” Dr. Gero asked carefully.

“I have been away from my own planet for some time for special training, and only received orders from my father to come to earth to deal with this matter about three months ago,” Vegeta explained as though bored.

“Well, I’m afraid that Dr. Briefs is no longer at Capsule Corporation, he has been arrested for embezzlement,” Dr. Gero explained though Vegeta looked unconcerned with the news.

“And now you are in charge of the project? What news do you have for me?” Vegeta continued.

“There seems to be a problem with the project… you see the person in charge of it has gone missing and no one can find their research,” Dr. Gero told them cautiously.

Vegeta’s brow twitched, “You don’t have the research and this person has conveniently disappeared.”

“Well we’re not sure what happened, we think they may have been kidnapped…” Dr. Gero said with false sadness.

Vegeta huffed a sigh through his nose, “Who is this person?”

“Dr. Bulma Briefs... we’re afraid that whoever might have her will ask for ransom soon,” Dr. Gero said as he looked away in lament.

“Dr. Bulma Briefs?” Vegeta asked as though learning how to say the syllables.

“Yes, she is the daughter of Dr. Briefs, she was in charge of the gravity device project, but until we can find her, we can’t help you,” Dr. Gero replied as he took a handkerchief out from his pocket and dabbed his forehead.

“I see… and where was she last seen?” Vegeta asked without inflection.

“She had been on cruise ship over the sea, but her mother couldn’t find her and reported her missing after twenty-four hours,” Dr. Gero explained.

“And what is her appearance?” Vegeta asked.

“Her hair is blue as the sky, her lips red as the rose, and her skin as white as snow,” Android 16 said from where he was standing.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at him, “I didn’t ask for poetry.”

“She is five foot, three inches with shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink sundress the day she went missing, according to accounts,” Android 16 replied.

“Not much to go on, but I will go search for her as I have nothing better to do on this backwater planet,” Vegeta said as he turned on his heel with a twirl of his cape.

“Why, that’s mighty kind of you, your highness,” Dr. Gero said after him.

Vegeta paused by the door to look over at Dr. Gero coldly, “This isn’t a kindness, if I don’t have this device, my father and I have no reason to keep the Earth in tact. You’re just lucky that I’m being reasonable… at the moment.”

Vegeta said nothing more as he walked out the door with his entourage. Dr. Gero gave a sigh of relief when he felt he was earshot away, “Where did Briefs meet this guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Vegeta has finally appeared! This may not bold well for Bulma... Let me know what you think! 💖


	5. In Which The Z Warriors Protect Their Heiress

“Do you have a four?” Chiaotzu asked Bulma, who was sitting beside her.

“Nope, go fish,” Bulma smiled as Chiaotzu pouted while picking up a card. Bulma turned to Goku, “Do you have a six?”

“Wait, how did you now that?!” Goku said in astonishment as he handed her his card.

“I’m good at guessing,” Bulma smiled playfully.

“Okay, Yamucha, do you have a queen?” Goku asked. 

Yamucha had become slightly braver over the last couple days and was now able to be in Bulma’s view. He glanced at Bulma who looked over at him curiously, and he blushed and looked away, “N-no.”

“Aw man!” Goku whined as he grabbed a card.

Krillin chuckled good naturally as he watched from his spot at the kitchen table. Suddenly all four men stiffened and glanced toward the door. Krillin stood, topling his chair over, “Guys, don’t you feel that?”

“Whoa, those guys are strong,” Goku grinned with challenge.

“Goku, we’re not going to fight them if we don’t have to, so please stay in here and watch Bulma. Chiaotzu, Yamucha, come with me,” Krillin said as he made his way to the door.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Bulma asked as she watched her new friends walk outside.

“Don’t worry Bulma, we got it under control,” Krillin said as he walked back outside and closed the door behind him.

He had felt three huge energy levels come their way and wasn’t sure he was going to like what was coming. Piccolo, Ten, Chiaotzu, Roshi and Yamucha all took on a battle stance as they waited for their new visitors. Whoever was coming moved very fast and it wasn’t long before Krillin saw three glowing specs flying their way. The three figures abruptly stopped in front of them, floating in the air above as they observed them without expression. They were three men, all in armor, two were very large while the one in the middle looked much smaller compared to them. After taking in their surrounding they floated down until they touched the ground gently.

The smaller man stepped forward, his appearance wasn’t intimidating, but there was an aura about him that spoke of danger. He spoke up with a deep voice, raspy as though it was not often used, “We have some questions for you.”

“Regarding what?” Ten asked a little too defensively.

The smaller man glanced at him but his expression was neutral, “I’m looking for a woman by the name of Dr. Bulma Briefs. She’s small, blue hair and eyes and last seen in a pink dress.”

“Sorry, but we don’t know anything about Bulma,” Yamucha said a little too quickly. 

Vegeta tilted his head, “Oh? Then why do you sound so familiar with her?”

Krillin’s fists clenched, “She’s all over the news, of course we’re familiar with her.”

Vegeta glanced at Krillin, and it felt like cold tendrils crawled on his skin as he spoke, “Is that so?”

“Yeah, we don’t know anything about her,” Chiaotzu said.

“That’s interesting because you see, Dr. Bulma Briefs disappeared somewhere in these seas and this the only spot of land near by. And on further investigation, it was noted that a lifeboat had gone missing from the cruise ship that she was on. The same type of lifeboat that’s sitting over there,” Vegeta nodded his head to the boat that had been placed next to a palm tree.

“Dr. Gero sent you didn’t he? Well you can’t have her!” Yamucha said as he moved into an attacking stance.

The smaller man smirked, “Well this should be interesting… Nappa.” The man moved his head to the bald man, who nodded in acknowledgement, and then looked over at the younger with long hair, “Raditz, feel free to have fun. But don’t kill them, I need them to tell me what they know of Dr. Bulma Briefs.”

Raditz smirked as he cracked his knuckles, “At your service, Prince Vegeta.”

“This should be fun,” Nappa said as he cracked his neck.

The Z Warriors all broke into attack stances and waited for someone to make the first move as the smaller man, Vegeta watched with his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face. Yamucha was the first to break and he charged at Raditz, throwing a punch, but it seemed to be too slow as Raditz merely side stepped. Yamucha stumbled, giving Raditz enough time to bring a fist down on his head, sending him to the ground unconscious

“Yamucha!” Krillin yelled in shock.

“So, who’s next?” Raditz asked as he kicked Yamucha easily aside.

“Chiaotzu!” Ten yelled and they both stood with their legs wide apart before blasting a beam of energy at Raditz and Nappa.

Nappa chuckled as he slapped the beam away with ease while Raditz tilted his shoulder to allow the blast to go by. Chiaotzu rushed at Nappa, but he was merely backhanded by the giant and flew into one of the palm trees. He was out by the time he landed on the ground. Ten ran at Raditz before phasing out and appearing behind him. He moved his hand to send a blast of energy. However Raditz was fast and grabbed Ten’s wrist from over his shoulder before flipping him over and smashing him into the ground. Ten let out grunt of pain but it was cut off when Raditz kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

“At least make this a challenge,” Vegeta said from behind his men, sounding bored.

“Tch,” Piccolo cursed as he dashed toward Vegeta. “If you want a challenge, why don’t you take me on!”

Vegeta smirked amusedly as Piccolo phased and appeared in front of him, throwing a fast punch. Vegeta easily caught it with a gloved hand and laughed cruelly, “This is what you call a challenge, how disappointing.” Vegeta twisted Piccolo’s arm behind his back and kicked his legs out, sending Piccolo to his knees. Vegeta smacked Piccolo at the side of his neck with the flat side of his hand, and released him to fall to the sand, alive but unconscious.

Vegeta looked over at Krillin and Roshi, “So, what’s it going to be? Want to tell me what you know now or later? If you decide to choose the second option, believe me when I tell you that it will be very painful.”

Krillin gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists tighter, preparing himself to take on these three men and took a step, getting ready to run.

“What is going on here?!” Krillin turned to the sound of Bulma’s voice, taking a step back in surprise. She was standing at the doorway of Kame House and took in her unconscious friends before looking up to glare at Vegeta, “What do you want?”

“Bulma, get back in the house, he’s working for Gero!” Krillin yelled, but it was too late.

In a flash Vegeta had disappeared to only reemerged in front of Bulma, “I want you to come with me.”

Bulma looked startled for a moment but she glared back up at Vegeta, “And why should I?”

“Because you have something I want,” Vegeta replied as he stepped closer to Bulma.

“Stay away from Bulma!” Krillin yelled and charged at Vegeta, who only swatted at him with two fingers, and sent him down to the ground, knocking the wind out of him but still conscious.

“Stop hurting my friends!” Bulma yelled at him.

Vegeta grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb, firm but gentle as he spoke with deathly calm, “Are you ordering me, the Prince of all Saiyans, around, woman?”

Bulma snorted in disdain, “You? A prince? I've seen pigs behave better than you.”

“I would watch your words if I were you,” Vegeta said calmly as he stepped menacingly closer to her.

“You don’t scare me,” Bulma replied with narrowed eyes. “Besides, what can you do? As you said, I have something you want.”

“Yes, you certainly do,” Vegeta replied coldly, and without warning he roughly pulled Bulma flushed against his body and captured her lips with his. Krillin looked on in shock as Bulma threw her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.

“W-what?” Krillin stammered, unable to look away as Vegeta devoured her mouth without remorse. 

After what seemed like minutes, Vegeta finally pulled away, panting with Bulma as they tried to catch their breaths. He gently cupped her face with one hand and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb, “It's been a while, woman.”

“It must be, if you're willing to show affection to me in public,” Bulma smiled teasingly as Vegeta froze at her words and his ears and cheeks turned red. 

“I… you… it was in the heat of the moment!” Vegeta stammered as Bulma laughed, but he refused to let go of her despite his embarrassment. 

“Wait, what is going on here?” Krillin asked in complete bewilderment. 

Bulma turned to him, “Krillin this is Prince Vegeta, he's my… fiancé.”

“I think the earthling term you're looking for is husband,” Vegeta said with a smirk. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, “That's your word, we're not married.”

“Perhaps not the Earthling way, but we are the Saiyan way,” Vegeta replied as he gently released her. 

“So you've told me, but you still never explained to me how!” Bulma exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“You challenged me,” Vegeta said smugly as he crossed his arms. 

“I shot you with an energy blaster when we were thirteen! On the day we first met!” Bulma yelled. 

“Exactly,” Vegeta replied as though pleased with himself. “You did what I expected.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You didn't even pay attention to me the first few hours we were in each other's company,” Bulma said with a frown of disbelief. 

“Hn, I did that on purpose. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were mine. But since you're an earthling, I had to force your hand because you didn't pick on my Saiyan cues that I welcomed a mating challenge from you,” Vegeta explained to her. 

“What Saiyan cues?” Bulma asked bewildered. 

“See? You don't know. I brushed my tail on your arm the moment we met,” Vegeta explained as his said tail unwrapped from around his waist and began to sway happily behind him.

“And? I thought you were being friendly,” Bulma shrugged. 

Vegeta snorted, “A Saiyan man only touches a woman they're interested in with their tail, no one else. And that's usually a hint to the woman that a mating challenge would be welcomed. But you just grabbed my tail.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know? And for one thing, had I known, I wouldn't have challenged you in the first place,” Bulma argued as she poked at his armor with a finger

“Please, you were interested in me as I was in you,” Vegeta smirked as he grabbed her hand to hold it over his heart.

“Yeah, I thought you were cute… until you opened your mouth and called me harlot before ignoring me!” Bulma huffed in annoyance. 

“Like I said, you didn't pick up on my cues. I knew right away you had a lot of pride, and hate when you're not given attention. So by ignoring you, I figured you would come to me… and you played right into my hands. You tried so hard to get my attention until you snapped… I'll never forget the sting of your blaster hitting my chest as you screamed insults at me,” Vegeta said as he smiled with evil glee. 

“For the love of Kami,” Bulma said as she rubbed her temple with her free hand. “I'm surprised your father wasn't angry at me for trying to murder his heir.” 

“I hope you're joking, he is very pleased to have such a bloodthirsty daughter-in-law,” Vegeta replied as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

“Okay, so I shot you and we were engaged the Saiyan way, but how are we ‘married’?” Bulma asked with a raised brow. 

“Have you forgotten? We consummated our bond a few years ago, you gave yourself to me…multiple times I might add,” Vegeta said, looking very proud of himself. 

“We were horny teenagers! Of course I wanted to have sex with my hot alien boyfriend! It doesn't make us married!” Bulma protested as she tried to pull her hand away, but he refused to budge.

“You bit me and left your mark,” Vegeta explained as though he was speaking common sense. 

“That's because you bit me first! I thought it was some weird Saiyan sex thing!” Bulma yelled exasperated. “And if I had known that was supposed to be our wedding vows, I wouldn't have let you take my virginity in your damn space pod!”

“I don't see the problem, it was my first time too. Did you think I was being unfaithful to you while I was away?” Vegeta asked as though offended. 

“That's not the point! And how was I supposed to know? You seemed like you knew you were doing,” Bulma said as she glared at him. 

“I was going on instinct! And if I remember correctly, you were pretty vocal about where you wanted me to touch you, vulgar woman!” Vegeta growled. 

“Well I was making sure you were going to do a good job,” Bulma gave him self-satisfied smirk. 

Vegeta glared at her, “Then I must have with all the loud moaning you were making.”

“Excuse you! I thought I was going to go deaf when you kept growling in my ear, you animal!” Bulma said as she tried to shove him with the hand that was still in his possession. 

“Aww, they're flirting is so cute, it's disgusting,” Raditz said from behind them. 

Nappa nodded, “I'm sure they will be blessed with many strong cubs.”

Vegeta froze and turned beet red, suddenly dropping Bulma’s hand and wrapping his tail tightly against his waist. Apparently he had forgotten they had an audience, “Raditz! Nappa! Shut it!”

“Bulma, are you sure you're okay?” Ten asked, he was sitting up and watching them carefully. He, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Yamucha had came to and had heard Vegeta and Bulma bickering, stunned at their familiarity. 

“I'm fine, thank you Ten,” Bulma smiled warmly at him. 

“Hey guys, is it over already?” Goku asked as he poked his head from around the door. 

Vegeta blinked, “Kakarot, how the hell are you here?”

“Hey, Vegeta,” Goku grinned. 

“ _Prince_ Vegeta, you moron,” Vegeta replied with disdain. 

“Wait, you know Goku too?” Krillin asked in disbelief. 

“He's my brother, he asked our father to come to earth to train… that was three years ago. Haven't heard from him since,” Raditz explained with a shrug, unconcerned to be reunited with his brother. 

“You guys are aliens?” Master Roshi asked, he had been standing aside during the fight. 

“Why are you so shocked? You're friend over there is also an alien too,” Vegeta nodded to Piccolo. 

Ten whipped his head to Piccolo, “What? Is this true, Piccolo?”

Piccolo grimaced, “Yes, I come from a planet called Namek. I came here a long time ago because my planet was suffering from a water shortage… and I'll keep it to that.”

“Anyone else has a secret they want to share while we're at it?” Yamucha asked. 

“I'm a prince,” Chiaotzu replied. They all looked at him in disbelief before the other Z warrior broke into laughter. 

“Good one, Chiaotzu,” Yamucha said as he clutched his stomach in laughter. 

Chiaotzu crossed his arms and pouted, “But it's true.”

“So, how did you find yourself on earth?” Krillin asked as he turned to Vegeta. 

“My father and I were at war and our ship had been attacked. We crash landed on earth and Dr. Briefs, as he had an interest in astronomy, saw our ship and came to us. He brought us to his home to help us recuperate… and that's when I met Bulma. Who turned out to be my destined mate,” Vegeta explained as he smirked at Bulma, who rolled her eyes at the last part. 

“Vegeta’s father promised to keep our planet safe from outside threats for helping him… and if I married his asshole of a son,” Bulma finished the tale as Vegeta cursed at her last comment. “And Vegeta has come to visit almost every year to see me, until a few years ago when he had special training to do.”

“And it's seems a lot has happened since the last time I saw you. Now tell me this business with Gero,” Vegeta demanded. “He did not seem to know we were acquainted and I allowed him to continue to believe so, and you're friends seemed to think I was here to harm you.”

“Gero framed my father for embezzlement and now the company has become mine… so he tried to kill me,” Bulma told him, anger tracing her voice. 

Vegeta went very still and spoke so coldly the temperature seemed to drop, “He did what?”

“Vegeta, you're not allowed to kill him,” Bulma said as she reached out to wrap her arms around his to calm him. 

Vegeta glanced down at her neck and carefully brushed away her hair to see the bruises on the throat, “He dared to put his hands on my mate… on my planet that is grounds for me to sever his head and place it before your feet.”

The Z Warriors looked at Vegeta in horror as they noted his seriousness, but Bulma was nonplussed, “As romantic as that sounds, I'm going to do things my way.”

“What do you have planned?” Vegeta looked at her curiously. 

Bulma smiled wickedly, “Oh, would you like to hear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise anyone? Please let me know what you thought! 💖


	6. In Which The Heiress Triumphs

Dr. Gero felt sweat trickle down his face as he Prince Vegeta stood before him, dressed in his royal garb, expressionless and empty handed. An icy coldness enveloped Dr. Gero when Prince Vegeta’s gaze rested on him, “I did not find this, Dr. Bulma Briefs… this does not bold well for you, Dr. Gero or this planet.”

“I… I'm sure we can make an arrangement,” Dr. Gero stammered in fear as he took a step back.

“You have nothing of interest to me, we had only asked for one thing and you have failed to deliver it,” Vegeta said coldly.

“Please, we have other things to offer you! Let me try to convince you!” Dr. Gero pleaded desperately.

“I doubt you could,” Vegeta replied with disdain.

“Then would you allow me to try?” A feminine voice spoke from the door. Dr. Gero heart came to a halt and his face paled when they both turned to see Bulma leaning against the door frame. She looked unharmed and glowing, her hair was elegant coiffed and she was dressed in spectacularly in a red suit jacket that flared at the bottom and matching pencil skirt that clung to her curves. It seemed as though she didn't wear a blouse underneath as her chest was bare, exposing a good portion of her breasts as a strand of a delicate gold chain fell between her cleavage.

Vegeta’s eyes roamed over her figure indifferently as he took her in with a tilt of his head, “You must be, Dr. Bulma Briefs.”

“At your service,” Bulma smiled as she stepped into the room. “And you must be Prince Vegeta, we have been expecting you.”

“Have you? Then why does everyone seem unprepared?” Vegeta asked with narrowed eyes.

“Ah, that would be my fault, I was on vacation when I had a small… accident.” Bulma walked over to Vegeta, her hips swaying enticingly as she approached him to slide her hand under his arm and pressed her breasts against him. She batted her eyes prettily, “I hope you'll forgive me.”

Vegeta glanced down at where she was touching him with hard stony eyes, but he didn't move away as he glanced back up at her face, “Fine, only because I've been told you have what I want.”

Bulma smiled at him seductively, “I'm sure I can offer all that and more.”

“B-Bulma, how… what happened to you?” Dr. Gero asked, coming out of his stupor of seeing her.

Bulma glanced at him and she gave him a knowing look that had him clenching his teeth. Then she suddenly beamed at him, “Oh, I'm sure you were once young and impetuous, Dr. Gero, I was just having such a good time that things got a little wild.” She looked up at Vegeta and winked, “A girl's gotta have fun you know.”

“Fascinating,” Vegeta said boredly.

“Don't worry Dr. Gero, I arranged a press conference in about an hour to explain all. I should have come to you sooner but I do love surprising people, and I hope you'll be there to support me,” Bulma said, turning to him with big pleading eyes.

“O-of course,” Dr. Gero replied carefully, stunned that she had worked so fast already without his knowledge.

“Excellent,” Bulma smiled before turning to Vegeta and leading him out of the office. “Prince Vegeta, why don't we get to know each other before we get to… business.”

“Fine,” Vegeta replied impassively as went along with her without further argument.

As soon as they had left Dr. Gero slammed his fists onto the desk, “That bitch is up to something!” While he was relieved that Prince Vegeta appeared appeased, he was annoyed that Bulma had survived and seemed brighter than ever. But all he could do now was wait until the business with Prince Vegeta was finished.

Dr. Gero took a deep breath to calm himself, he shouldn't let a little girl rattle him. She may be smart, but he'd been working the corporate game before she had been a twinkle in her parents’ eyes. Dr. Gero straightened his three-piece suit and grabbed his smartphone to make a call. “Yes, Dr. Gero,” Android 16 answered.

“Android 16, I need you here immediately. There will be a press conference at Capsule Corp. and I will need a bodyguard,” Dr. Gero explained.

“Understood,” Android 16 replied and their connection was cutoff.

Dr. Gero knew it was early but decided to make his way to conference room, and peered into the room to see that reporters were setting up their cameras and microphones. He noticed three young men he never seen before dressed in black suits and sunglasses, walking around the room. They seemed oddly out of place, one had scars on his face, another was bald and short, and the other wore a black bandana around his head. They were watching the reporters carefully and asking questions here and there. Dr. Gero guessed that they were security, but they must be new as he would have noticed them before.

“Sir, I’m going to ask you step back, this place is off limits,” he heard a deep voice from behind. He turned and stopped short when he saw green man standing there, wearing a black suit and a black turban.

Dr. Gero broke out of his shock and glared at the man, “Do you not know who I am? I am Dr. Gero, Vice-president of Capsule Corporation! I should have you fired!”

The man looked unconcerned as he spoke, “I work for Dr. Bulma Briefs, if you don’t have business here, than I suggest you leave.”

“How dare you!” Dr. Gero growled with clenched fists.

“Piccolo, it’s alright, I asked him to come,” they heard Bulma. They turned to see her walking toward them with Prince Vegeta at her side, her hand resting at the crook of his elbow. They stopped when they reached them, “I’m sorry about that Dr. Gero, I hired a new team of bodyguards and they’re rather enthusiastic.”

“You need to keep them on a better leash, Bulma,” Dr. Gero said with disdain.

“I’ll speak with them later,” Bulma said offhandedly as she peered out the door. “Well, it seems as though everyone is here.”

“We checked everyone out, it should be safe Dr. Briefs,” Piccolo told her.

“Excellent,” Bulma smiled before turning to Prince Vegeta. “I’m afraid this is where we must part.”

“We have not concluded our business,” Vegeta replied as he glanced at her artically.   


“I’m well aware, but we will have to continue later.” Bulma slid her free hand up his bicep as she pressed her body closer to him and gave him her best come-hither smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Vegeta leaned in until his face was a mere inch from hers, his expression cold and neutral, “You better.” Vegeta pulled away from her and walked up to Piccolo, “Show me where I can watch this circus.”

Piccolo nodded and escorted the prince away as Dr. Gero and Bulma watched on. Bulma tilted her head as she stared openly at his backside, “Well, isn’t he cute.”

“Bulma, don’t do anything stupid that would anger him,” Dr. Gero reprimanded.

“Calm down, Dr. Gero, I know what I’m doing,” Bulma smiled at him with an ominous gleam in her eyes.

Dr. Gero frowned, “What are you up to, girl?”

“Whatever could you mean? I’m just…  _ dying  _ to start my new role as CEO,” Bulma replied with a coy smile as she walked away from him and into the conference room.

Dr. Gero glared at her as he followed her in. The room alit with light from flashes of the cameras, gasps and uproarious chatter when Bulma made her way into the room to sit at the white clothed table with only a two microphones and glasses of water. Another one of Bulma’s bodyguards, a tall man with wild hair jumped over to help her into her chair as Dr. Gero took the other seat next to her.

“Dr. Bulma Briefs!” A chorus of reporters called after her, trying to gain her attention but she merely smiled at them like a debutante at a ball. She waited for them to get their fill of pictures of her until they quieted down.

“I know many of you have questions about my disappearance, but please hold on to them until after I have explained my situation,” Bulma spoke elegantly into the microphone.

“Dr. Bulma Briefs, tell us what happened!” A reporter shouted.

“Very well,” Bulma began as she took on a woeful expression. “As you all know, I was on cruise vacation with my mother to celebrate my new position here at Capsule Corporation. I had a little too much to drink and I went out for some fresh air the night I disappeared…”

Bulma paused as tears formed in her eyes, making her look beautiful and vulnerable, “... And then I was attacked.”

The room fell silent before it erupted into boisterous uproar as reporters hurled questions at Bulma, who was pathetically dabbing a tear away. “Dr. Briefs, do you know who attacked you?” A reporter asked loudly for all to hear.

Bulma sniffled, “No, it was too dark to see anything.”

“Dr. Briefs how did you survive?”

“I don’t really know, I passed out and before I knew it I found myself alone in a lifeboat,” Bulma replied weakly.

“Dr. Gero, why did you hire a hitman to kill Dr. Bulma Briefs?” The question rang through the room, silencing everyone as they turned to small, very young woman. She was wearing a light blue suit jacket and slacks with her raven hair pulled up into a high bun.

Dr. Gero’s face paled, “What? I… I didn’t…”

“I just received news that the police was anonymously given evidence that you hired someone to murder Dr. Bulma Briefs,” the same reporter continued.

“I don’t know where you got this information Ms…” Dr. Gero began.

“Chi-Chi, from Fire Mountain Daily,” the woman answered.

“Well, I don’t know where you heard this, Ms. Chi-Chi, but I did not hire anyone to kill Bulma,” Dr. Gero growled.

Chi-Chi whipped out her smartphone, “I have the file right here, apparently someone hacked into Capsule Corp. and found evidence on your personal computer that you hired someone to kill Dr. Bulma Briefs.” Chi-Chi continued, her gaze severe, “But it’s not just that. They have found that you have been skimming off the top of research grants Capsule Corp. has funded over the years and putting them in a ghost employee account to later put it in your offshore account. And interestingly, it’s the ghost account that Dr. Bulma Briefs’ father was accused of creating, but that can’t be possible as it was done in the privacy of you own labs, according to the IP address.”

“How could you,” Dr. Gero heard Bulma whisper harshly beside him. He looked over at her to see her staring at him with a horrified expression as tears elegantly streamed down her face. Dr. Gero felt the blood drain from his face. It was her. Bulma had somehow broke into his imprentable system and found the evidence she needed to free her father and incriminate him. But she had went even further and planted visible, false evidence that he had ordered her execution.

“And I suppose that Bulma had not been hacked into,” Dr. Gero said, his gaze never leaving Bulma’s which gave nothing away as she continued to cry.

“As I said,  _ Capsule Corporation  _ was hacked. Dr. Bulma Briefs is clean, except that some of her top secret projects have been leaked… and it has been revealed that her mother spends an enormous sum on her animal menagerie,” Chi-Chi replied, causing a few to chuckle despite the tense situation.

Dr. Gero saw red and leapt for Bulma, “You did this, you bitch!”

Bulma gasped but Dr. Gero was pulled back and the bodyguard with the wild hair picked up Bulma easily into his arms and out of harm’s way. Bulma clung to him out of fear and began to weep into his shoulder as Dr. Gero fought to pull away from the tight grasp he was in, snarling as he tried to reach Bulma. The room was filled with light from cameras snapping pictures. The doors suddenly burst open and police officers ran into the room, surprising everyone and a decorated policeman stepped forward, “We’re here to arrest Dr. Gero under the charge of attempted murder.”

“He’s over here,” a deep voice said from behind Dr. Gero, it was the green bodyguard that was holding him.

“Let go of me! I’m innocent! That whore is doing all of this!” Dr. Gero yelled, struggling to break free. Two policeman walked over to them and Piccolo shoved him at them. Dr. Gero stumbled but he was caught by the men who quickly turned him over to handcuffed him. He roared as he glared at Bulma, who was peeking up at him with triumph in her eyes, “This isn’t over! I’m going to kill you, you petty trollop!”

The room gasped collectively and again flashes of light went off from the cameras, blinding Dr. Gero as he was lead out of the conference room. He heard reporters throwing questions at him that the couldn’t catch as he was shoved around from the police trying protect him from being crushed by the mob of reporters. Dr. Gero’s eyes grew big in surprise as the last thing he saw when he left the room was Prince Vegeta, glaring at him with intense anger before breaking into a cruel smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you're enjoying the story! There's more to come! 😉 Please let me know what you think! 💖💖Thank you for all your kudos and comments 😘


	7. In Which The Heiress Celebrates

Bulma moaned into Vegeta’s mouth as he slipped his tongue between her lips to explore her mouth. After the press conference, Goku took her away under the pretense that she was unwell and too emotional to continue. But Vegeta had appeared shortly after and swept her away to her old office to be alone with her. She was glad she had sent the entire staff away for a short vacation due to the events of the press conference and that the Z Warriors were also busy taking care of the reporters in the conference room. And now here she was, perched on her desk with his cape underneath her as he devoured her lips hungrily. Vegeta pulled away to nibble her chin and made his way to her slender throat, leaving little love bites in his wake. His hands roamed up from her hips to her waist to hold her close as his tail wagged playfully behind him. 

“Vegeta, someone could still come in,” Bulma gasped as he sucked on her neck, teasing the skin between his teeth. She was clutching his shoulders and her nails dug into the fabric of his formal jacket. 

“We could go to my space pod, but you'll just complain again,” Vegeta said as he made his way down her chest. “And I can't wait any longer, it's been far too long.”

Bulma moved her hand to the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down to reveal his hard, toned body with lean muscles. He purred when she glided her hands down his chiseled chest. Bulma giggled, “Not that I don't mind, but what's gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“My woman has been flirting with me all day in this outfit...  and she publicly destroyed her enemy mercilessly... I want to bury myself deep inside her,” Vegeta replied as he began to lick down her body, using the gold chain to guide him. 

“You're turned on because I had Gero arrested?” Bulma asked before biting her lip in pleasure as she felt moisture pool between her vaginal lips. 

“It's the way you did it, you were a queen in that room,” Vegeta said as he pulled away to look up at her intensely for a moment before he placed his hands on her thighs and pushed the fabric of her skirt up. He would never forget how she had worked the room, cunningly manipulating the reporters with her false tears to gain their sympathy as Gero’s crimes had been laid out before all. She had been mesmerizing. 

Vegeta bunched up her skirt to her waist, revealing her red lace panties and garters that hooked to her sheer stockings. Vegeta purred at the sight, “And a queen such as you deserves to have a prince kneel before her.” Vegeta slid down to his knees gracefully like a predator as he put his hands on her thighs to coax them to open wide. Bulma obeyed him as she grasped the edges of the desk, digging her fingers into the wood in anticipation. Vegeta moved forward to press his nose against her damp panties to breathe deep before rubbing his face against her. Bulma gasped as he slid his hands around her round bottom to push her closer to his face. His purring grew louder, “I missed your scent.”

Vegeta pulled away slightly to lick the lace, getting a small taste of her sweet nectar and making her squirm. Vegeta licked her through her panties again, using the lace to stimulate her already swollen lips as Bulma tried to push herself closer to his mouth, moaning slightly. Vegeta stopped to only pushed the fabric of her panties aside and licked his lips as the sight of her puffy, glistening feminine folds. Vegeta looked up to make eye contact with Bulma, who was watching him with lust hooded eyes, and slowly licked the seam of her entrance. Bulma moaned and began to pant at the sight, while his eyes never left hers as he gradually lapped at her, working his tongue deeper to bury it between her folds. Bulma threw her head back and cried out when he finally flicked the tip of his tongue against her sensitive clit. 

Vegeta used the flat of his tongue against her entrance, coating it with her juices and moved to take one of her legs to put over his shoulder, opening her wider for him. Bulma’s hand found its way into his thick mane to grasp it firmly, her nails sinking into his scalp, causing him to growl in pleasure. Bulma moaned as the vibrations went up her core. Bulma jumped when Vegeta’s tongue dipped into her entrance a few times before moving back up to her bud, which he latched onto and began to suckle. Bulma shoved her core into his face and gripped him and the desk tighter when he used his tongue to flick her clit as he continued to suck. Bulma’s moans grew louder and louder and she thought she wouldn't survive from his assault very long, when he began to press a thick, long finger slowly inside her entrance. 

“Vegeta!” Bulma cried out as he stroked her inside as he continued his ministrations on her clit. He gently added another finger and began to pump them inside her, gradually increasing the speed. Bulma rocked herself against his mouth and fingers, feeling her vaginal muscles clench as she was almost bouncing on his hand. Vegeta was thrusting his fingers furiously into her and sucked hard on her clit, when he added a third finger. Bulma keened at the fullness as he stretched her and her womb clenched almost painfully as he pumped his fingers roughly into her sleek entrance until the knot in her core exploded. Bulma screamed out as intense ripples of tingly warmth radiated from her womb and engulfed her body. She fell back against the desk, breathing hard and mewling as Vegeta licked her sensitive bud a few more times before pulling away. 

Vegeta stood between her legs, one of them still caught on his shoulder as he took in her lewd appearance. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed while her thighs were coated in her own moisture. Vegeta smirked down at his handy work and made eye contact with her as he slipped one of the fingers he had had inside of her into his mouth. Moaning as he licked her feminine juices clean off his finger slowly before doing the same to the other two. 

“Kami, that's hot,” Bulma gasped in delight. 

Vegeta grinned wickedly, “I haven't even started.” Vegeta gently grabbed her other leg and put it over shoulder, spreading her wide before he reached down to unbutton the top of his pants. He peeled back the fabric and his thick, hard erection sprung free. The expression ‘hung like a horse’ came to Bulma’s mind as she licked her lips at the sight of him, precum leaking out from the tip. Vegeta slid his hand up her body to unbutton her suit jacket and was surprised to find her already bare. “Woman, you have nothing underneath this.”

“Is that a problem?” She smiled teasingly. 

“Only if another saw you… I've rewarded you for victory, now maybe I should punish you for vulgarity,” Vegeta said as slid his hands to her full breasts and began to massage them, tweaking her nipples between her his fingers. Bulma gasped as he continued to play with her breasts and pinched her nipples playfully. Bulma felt herself grow wet again and tried to ease the ache by trying rub herself against Vegeta’s large member. 

Vegeta pulled himself away slightly and chuckled, “Not yet, woman.”

Vegeta leaned forward and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, drawing her flesh in as sucked her hard. Bulma moaned loudly and reached up to clasp the top of her desk to hold on to something. Her hips moved restlessly as he had her spread wide with her knees almost drawn to her chest, but his large rod was far from her reach. Vegeta released her breast to give the same treatment as the other, leaving a trail of saliva as he went. He captured her nipple with his teeth and bit slightly, causing Bulma to cry out in pleasure as he flicked it a few times with his tongue. He then licked it with the flat of his tongue before engulfing it with his mouth. His hand reached up and rolled her other nipple between his fingers and Bulma arched, trying to get closer to him as she felt her vaginal juices flow down from her entrance. 

“Vegeta! Please!” Bulma pleaded between pants. 

Vegeta released her breast and smirked cruelly at her, which only made her wetter, “What do you want woman, I can't help you if you don't tell me.”

“I want you inside me,” Bulma moaned as she squirmed. 

Vegeta smile grew evil, “Exactly what do you want inside you?”

“Vegeta don't tease me,” Bulma pouted prettily. 

“Then tell me what you want, Bulma,” Vegeta said as he held himself still, waiting for her answer. 

“I want you to fuck me!” Bulma finally shouted without a hint of shame. 

Vegeta smirked wickedly, “That's my woman.” Vegeta stood up straight and firmly clasped her hips that he remembered being smaller between his hands. He looked down as he began to bring the tip of his member over to teasingly nudge her swollen feminine lips. Bulma whimpered as she also looked over to watch him enter her, spreading her folds to stretch over his thick girth. 

“Vegeta,” she panted harshly as he began to fill her inch by inch. Her muscles stretched to accommodate him almost painfully but it only intensified the pleasure of his member stroking her inside. “You feel so good.”

Vegeta paused his movements as he was unable to go further as felt her muscles clench him, his chest rumbled in approval, “You're so tight.” Vegeta pulled out a little to gently thrust into her wet sheath, coaxing her muscles to accept his thickness. Bulma moaned as he continued to pull out and gently push back in, slowly gaining more ground each time. Vegeta purred as he watched his member spread her entrance wide and her sweet nectar coated him as he tried not cum from her sheath clenching him like a vice. He thrusted into her a few more times until he was fully seated inside her and they were both panting hard. Vegeta looked up at Bulma, “Are you ready, my vulgar woman?”

“Fuck me, Vegeta!” Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta response was only to smirk as he pulled his member out, almost to the tip and held himself still for a moment. Bulma squirmed in anticipation and Vegeta shoved himself back inside her. Bulma cried out loudly, “Ah! Vegeta! More!”

Vegeta chuckled as he grasped her hips tighter and pulled out again to only thrust his member into her brutally. He continued pulling out and ramming back into her almost violently, but Bulma only whimpered and bowed her back to try to get closer to him. Vegeta’s thrusts began to pick up in speed as he slammed into her harder and harder, making her cry out with each powerful movement. Vegeta felt himself grow harder than he thought possibly as he watched her large breasts jiggle each time he pumped into her. Vegeta increased his thrusts, enjoying the view of her bouncing on his member helplessly as she keened and thrashed her head from side to side. The sounds of slapping wet flesh, cries and growls filled the room as his hard as steel member stroked her dripping passage with delicious friction feverishly. Vegeta felt her muscles clench him harder and harder, and he clenched his teeth, knowing it wouldn't be long before he came. He brought his tail over and began to furiously rub her neglected clit with the tip. 

Bulma jumped and mewled at the new sensation of the course fur of his tail on her bud, “Vegeta! I can't! It's too much!”

“You can and you will,” Vegeta growled as he made his tail flick her faster. Bulma tried to move away but he pulled her further to him as he pumped into her wildly. Vegeta finally pressed his tail down hard on her clit and it was the final straw for Bulma. She silently cried out as her vaginal walls clenched him hard and the bubble of warmth that had gathered in her womb burst and flooded her body. Vegeta growled at the sensation of her cumming on his member and her feminine juices drenching him. Vegeta only had to thrust a few more times until intense pleasure shot forth from his testicles and he spilled a jet of his hot seed into waiting womb. Vegeta growled loudly when her body continued to milk his shaft and he filled her with his cum as he thrusted into her one last time. Vegeta panted hard as he looked down at Bulma, who was whimpering prettily on the desk as her blue locks spilled across his cape. He gently put her legs down so he could collapse on top of her. 

Vegeta nestled his face between her breasts to hear her heartbeat, which was slowing down as she took shallow breaths from their exertion. He wrapped his arms and tail around her as he buried his face into her breasts and breathed in her scent deeply, enjoying the feeling of her slick body against his. Bulma brought her arms around him to hold him tight and slide her hand into his mane to massage his scalp. They held each other for a while as they started to calm from their euphoria. 

“I missed you,” she finally whispered to him. 

Vegeta tilted his head up to look at her seriously, “I have something to tell you.”

Bulma paused when she saw his expression, “What is it?”

“I…” Vegeta was cut off as a loud beep went off. Vegeta groaned as he reached back into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a palm-sized tablet. He looked at the screen and sighed before smothering his face into her chest in exasperation. 

“Vegeta, what's wrong?” Bulma asked as she rubbed his back. 

Vegeta looked up at her and huffed, “It's my father.”

Bulma giggled, “Well you know how he's like if he doesn't get his way… sounds like someone I know.”

“Hn, cute. I'll be back woman, don't go anywhere,” Vegeta said as he lifted himself off of her. He pulled his softened member out of her with an audible wet noise and he smirked down at the mess they made together. “I forgot how lusty you are.”

Bulma moved up on her elbows as she rolled her eyes, “It's too late to complain now.”

“Believe me, it wasn't a complaint,” Vegeta said as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his formal jacket. His eyes roamed over her well used body once more, her skin was flushed and covered in little red marks from his love bites. Her breasts were swollen from his assault and her feminine entrance was puffy and red as their combined fluids began to trickle out and down her cleft. Vegeta purred excitedly, “You're quite the sight, woman.”

Vegeta gathered her in his arms and claimed her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside to entwine it with hers. Bulma clutched onto his biceps and moaned against him. Vegeta slid a hand to her neck to pull away her jacket and gently lifted his mouth from her to look at space where her neck met her shoulders. His mate mark was there and he grinned as he moved to rub his face against it, breathing in her scent. They heard his tablet beep loudly again and Vegeta growled, “I should just kill him already and become king so I can do whatever I want.”

Bulma laughed, “I don't think ravishing your wife whenever you want is very kingly.”

Vegeta pulled away and smirked wickedly, “It is if we need to make an heir.”

Bulma snorted, “Is that what we've been doing?”

“Not yet, but we need to know how to prepare properly when the time comes,” Vegeta grinned evilly. 

Bulma laughed as she shook her head, “Whatever you say, Bad Man.”

His tablet beeped again and Vegeta snarled, “Gods of Vegetasei, I think I will rip off his head.”

Bulma kissed him gently, “Go already, I'll be here.” Vegeta sighed heavily through his nose and kissed her once more quickly before he walked out of the room. Bulma glanced down at herself to see the damage he done to her body and chuckled, “He certainly likes to get carried away.” 

Bulma slid off the desk and made her way to her connecting bathroom to clean herself up. She wiped away the fluids that drenched her thighs with a warm wet towel, but she did not to clean herself too much as she knew that Vegeta liked it when his scent was all over her. Bulma readjusted her askew panties that Vegeta moved aside to get to her, and pulled down her skirt that was still bunched up by her waist, smoothing the fabric down. Bulma buttoned up her jacket over her now sensitive breasts, feeling the soft fabric rub her nipples with each move she made. 

She finally went to the mirror and noted her appearance. Her hair had come undone and wildly fell to her shoulders, while her lips were swollen and her lipstick smeared. Bulma smiled as she removed the remnants of her lipstick and ran her fingers through her hair to tame it. 

Bulma sighed happily as she walked out of the the bathroom and waited for Vegeta. But as several minutes past, she grew restless and wanted to wander. She stepped out of her office but didn't see Vegeta anywhere and decided to take a walk while he was away. Bulma straightened her skirt and made her way to the office that was once her father's, which hopefully would soon be his again. When she arrived, she took one step in and froze as she was hit with a realization. 

She had won. 

It had taken her a year to break into Dr. Gero mainframe without detection and find the evidence she had been looking for to prove her father’s innocence. She had been very close before she was almost killed on the cruise ship and originally, she had planned to reveal all when she finally broke in and took her new position as CEO. But Dr. Gero’s machinations had lead her to be filled with more determination, which allowed her to break into his system sooner, and he had also provided her with the tools to make a more outlandish exhibition.

She was also glad that she had the foresight to never have written her plans down for the gravity machine. She had kept everything inside her mind and when Vegeta arrived, his presence had stayed Gero's hand to kill her. Everything had worked to her advantage as Vegeta had not revealed their relationship to Gero, which kept him complacent. Bulma had no doubt that if Gero had known about Vegeta and her, he would have tried to have fled. And to keep the rouse up, she and Vegeta had decided to act as strangers when they returned to Capsule Corp., wanting to keep Dr. Gero off kilter.

Bulma smirked when she remembered the look on Dr. Gero’s face when it had been revealed that he had been the one to purposely mismanage funds and put the blame on her father. She had flawlessly planted false evidence that he had hire someone to kill her… It was hardly far from the truth, but unless she wanted to prove that he attempted to murder her, she had to be clever. And so, she placed that evidence in along with the file of his banking tractions to prove his plans of embezzlement. 

When she sent the information to the police, she decided to make it look as though Capsule Corporation had been hacked by an outsider, and had released all of her accounting statements as well as secret projects she was willing to sacrifice to the public. Bulma had nothing to hide and was more than happy to reveal her limited personal secrets if it meant exposing Dr. Gero. And thanks to her “disappearance” she was able to make her grand reveal at the press conference without having to lift a finger. She only had to play the role of an innocent victim. Dr. Gero had saw through her immediately as she knew that he would and he played into her hands when he lost his temper in public. It could not have gone any better.

Bulma sighed with a mixture of relief and happiness as she walked over to her father’s desk. She slid her hand against the wood as she remembered she would often come into this room as a child and her father would be more than happy to show her his new projects. He would sit her on this very desk as he excitedly gave a detailed presentation on a whiteboard to explain his equations and results, sometimes asking her for her opinion. Her father would often forget that she was a child, but she loved that about him as he would treat her as an equal.

Bulma was lost in her memories, when an loud explosion went off in the room. Bulma cried out as she ducked down by the desk and covered her head as glass and bits of debris rained down on her. She felt a cold breeze waft into the room and she carefully peeked over the desk to see the windows behind it had been blown out. Bulma could see a shadow of a large man in the light of the setting sun but could not see his features. Bulma carefully slid back down behind the desk to hide and tried to think of what to do next to get away. But suddenly the desk was thrown aside with ease and she was exposed to the intruder. She turned around slowly and looked up to see Android 16 standing over her. Bulma scrambled up to get away, but he was much faster than her and grabbed her gently against his chest as he covered her mouth and nose. She struggled to breathe, clawing at his hands as she kicked her toes against the carpet to gain purchase to stand, but it was useless as darkness seeped into her vision.

“I’m sorry, Bulma,” she heard Android 16 whispered to her as everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for your support! 💖💖💖


	8. In Which The Heiress Is Trapped

“How did this happen!” Vegeta yelled at the Z Warriors. They were inside Dr. Briefs’ office where they had all heard the explosion. Vegeta had frantically searched for Bulma, but she was nowhere to be found and her energy signal could not be detected.

“Someone did this with an energy blast, but we didn’t sense an energy signal,” Krillin said as he examined the damage.

“It doesn’t matter, no one should have gotten in here in the first place!” Vegeta growled angrily.

“Yeah? And where were you? I thought you were with Bulma,” Yamucha said heatedly.

“I received a call from my father that I had to take… he doesn’t like to wait,” Vegeta explained with fierce narrowed eyes.

“That’s enough, we can play the blame game later, right now we need to find Bulma,” Piccolo said, trying to defuse the situation.

“Well, do you think it could have been one of those… anvils?” Goku asked thoughtfully.

Ten paused, “I think you’re onto something Goku, androids wouldn’t have an energy signal.”

“So that rat, Gero is behind this,” Vegeta said menacingly with clenched fists.

“He escaped police custody,” a feminine voice said by the door. They all turned to see the reporter from the press conference, Chi-Chi standing there.

“When did this happen?” Ten stepped forward.

“About an hour ago,” Chi-Chi replied as she stepped into the room.

“Where can we find him?” Vegeta asked quietly, his anger rolling inside.

“He’s probably in his lab is in the mountains,” Chi-Chi said carefully.

“And how do you know this?” Vegeta asked coldly.

“Because Bulma told me,” she said as took in the damaged room.

“How do you know Bulma?” Yamucha asked suspiciously.

“She’s a close friend of mine,” Chi-Chi explained as she walked over to the windows to examine them. Goku quietly bounded over to her to examine her closely from behind with curiosity, though she didn't seem to have noticed. “I was still in the building when I heard the explosion and came here as soon as I could.”

“Thanks for the help, but we need to go,” Ten said as he moved toward the windows.

“Wait, you need to be careful! Dr. Gero has created an army of robots to protect his lab! How do you plan to get in?” Chi-Chi asked in concern as Goku moved his face in to sniff the air around her like an animal. 

“We’ll be fine, but we need to hurry, he could kill her at any moment,” Piccolo said as he went to the window.

“I doubt he would kill her right away, he’s petty and wants to make her suffer,” Chi-chi told them with certainty, she was still not aware of the large man who continued to simultaneously study and sniff her. 

“She’s safe at the moment,” Vegeta said carefully, pointedly ignoring Goku. 

“And how do you know that?” Krillin asked curiously as he watched Goku acting strangely. 

“She’s my mate and we are bonded. If she were to die, then so would I immediately after,” Vegeta explained.

Roshi whistled, “Wow, that’s quite the marriage, not even death due your part.”

“That’s the point, even in death would I not part from her. She’s mine forever,” Vegeta replied intensely.

“Enough. We need to go now while she's still safe. We don’t have a moment to lose,” Piccolo said as he levitated in the air before blasting out the open window.

“Thanks for your help!” Goku suddenly said cheerfully, startling Chi-Chi before he and the others followed after Piccolo.

The men sailed as fast as they could to the mountains and they immediately felt Dr. Gero’s energy signal fluctuating in anger and they could also feel Bulma. She was awake but in distress. “How did he even get out of jail?” Yamucha asked.

“He’s a cockroach, I’m sure he has his ways,” Vegeta replied as they all came to an abrupt halt. 

They were floating above a mountain and saw a small opening that was slightly concealed by some trees. The area was eerily silent as they took in their surroundings.

“It’s too quiet,” Piccolo said as he looked around.

“Approach with caution,” Vegeta said as they slowly came closer to the entrance.

A loud blaring sound went out, forcing the Vegeta and the Z Warriors to cover their ears. It was an alarm, and soon small, round bots with angry red lights surrounded them and attacked. They fired high energy beams at them that were surprisingly fast, and Vegeta and the Z Warriors quickly had to dodge, but one stuck Chiaotzu, causing him to fall out of the air. “Chiaotzu!” Ten yelled and flew after him. The other Z Warriors attacked, firing a barrage of their own energy attacks at the machines as they dodged. They avoided using large attacks in fear they would destroy the mountain Bulma was in. However, their energy was slowing begin to deplete as they continued to attack over and over again. They resorted to alternately use physical attacks along with their energy blasts,but even when one machine would go down, another would take its place.

Vegeta felt a coldness in the pit of his stomach... Bulma was frightened, “This isn’t working, we need to get Bulma now! She’s in danger!” 

“Vegeta, we’ll get you an opening to the entrance, you get Bulma,” Krillin yelled as he glanced at his comrades. They all looked at each other and nodded before bringing their hands up to draw large ball of energy in their hands as Vegeta protected them from oncoming attacks.

“NOW!” Piccolo yelled as they all blasted their attack all at once, creating a hole in the machines’ fortress.

Vegeta in a flash, zipped through the opening and blasted a huge ball of energy at the door, blowing it to pieces as he made his way in. He landed softly and looked around the room. The entry hall was dim, sterile and white and led to large door at the back. Vegeta flashed over and kicked open the door and froze. Dr. Gero was inside the room facing Bulma, who was inside glass tubular tank, banging against the surface helplessly with a look of fear. She was shouting, but no one could hear her words.

Vegeta felt his face turn expressionless in anger and spoke with quiet calm, “What have you done to my mate.”

Dr. Gero turned slowly, seemingly unconcerned with Vegeta’s presence,“Ah, Prince Vegeta, so you are familiar with each other. Well, it’s of no importance, but I am glad you are here to join us. I was just talking to Bulma about this little apparatus she’s in. Perhaps you would be interested in witnessing it.”

“Let her go,” Vegeta said threatening. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, this insufferable little girl has ruined everything!” Dr. Gero snarled as he slammed his fist in the glass of the tank. “She destroyed my life’s work! And I’m going to make sure she suffers, just as I have.”

“I don’t think so,” Vegeta said as he stepped forward. He saw a hand reach for him from behind and Vegeta quickly crouched down to avoid it as he kicked out behind him. His attacker grabbed his ankle and Vegeta looked up in surprise, he could not feel an energy signal from him, “What?”

“Android 16, incapacitate him, but keep him awake… I want him to see this,” Dr. Gero ordered. 

“Understood,” Android 16 said and threw Vegeta violently into the wall beside them by his ankle. 

Vegeta felt the wall crumble at his back before he fell to the ground and quickly pushed himself up to face his opponent. Android 16 stood before him eerily still and waited patiently for Vegeta’s next move. Vegeta took no time to launch himself at the larger man, he twirled as he threw a kick to side of Android 16’s neck, but his eyes grew large when he only tilted the android’s head to the side. Vegeta’s surprise gave Android 16 the time to grab his leg and slammed him into the ground. Vegeta coughed when the wind was knocked out of him, but he swiftly flipped back and crouched on all fours when Android 16 went to reach for him. 

Vegeta dashed forward and threw a fury of powerful punches into the android’s gut, but they were ineffectual as Android 16 grabbed Vegeta’s arms to deliver a headbutt. Vegeta felt his skull throb as he was dazed momentarily, but he had no time to recover as Android 16 kneed him in the gut. Vegeta gagged as he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. Android 16 came behind and twisted both his arms behind his back. He held Vegeta’s wrist with one hand as he placed the other on his shoulder, keeping Vegeta from standing. 

Vegeta tried to power up as he struggled to against Android 16’s hold, but he couldn't break free. Vegeta snarled like a caged animal, “What is this?”

“That would be Android 16, my most powerful invention. So, you see, your highness, you should have listened when I said I had more to offer,” Dr. Gero chuckled as he moved over to a control panel next to the tube Bulma was in. Vegeta noticed that she turned visible pale when Dr. Gero began pressing buttons. He paused and turned to Vegeta, who was struggling to get his footing, “Now, allow me to explain.”

Dr. Gero walked over to the tank and tapped it, “This is the Atmospheric Permutation Process Life Extinguisher… APPLE for short…” Dr. Gero paused as though he bit into something bitter, “Perhaps I should rethink the name.”

Vegeta struggled against the android that was holding him, straining his muscles as he tried to stand, but the android tightened his hold. Vegeta growled in frustration, “I don’t know what you are planning Gero, but I will kill you.”

“Now, now, none of that. Please, allow me to continue presenting my new work to you as I have the perfect subject to test it on,” Dr. Gero said as he looked up at Bulma and grinned evilly. Bulma seemed to have calm down and glared murder at the old man, causing Gero to chuckle, “Spirited as ever.”

“I said let her go!” Vegeta barked as he powered up more, but was of no use.

“Now, back to APPLE,” Dr. Gero continued as though he had not heard Vegeta. “You see, I’ve been working on this little device to help the military with… interrogations. You place a person in here and fill the air with CO, which asphyxiates the person… making them a little more compliant to talk. But the problem is, I quite haven’t figured out the right amount of gas to put in before the person dies.”

Dr. Gero walked over to the control panel and pressed a button. There was a hiss of sound and Bulma stepped back against the wall to look up at the tank where an unseen gas was pouring inside. Vegeta could feel Bulma’s fear in his chest as he watched helplessly when Bulma began to stumble from dizziness. She was rubbing her temples as she took shallow breaths, panting to get oxygen in her lungs. She looked up at Vegeta and went over to the glass to pound on it once more, but her exertions only made her situation worse and she was gasping to breath. She slowly sank to her knees, her hands sliding down the glass as her eyes started to droop close. Vegeta felt his heart freeze as Bulma slumped over to her side and her chest start to gradually rise and fall less and less... until it stilled. Vegeta stopped struggling against the android as he felt an overwhelming rage burst out of his chest and engulf his body.

“What did you do to my Bulma!” Vegeta shouted as bright light erupted from his body. His hair flashed to gold and his eyes turned to teal when his energy exploded out, sending a shock wave that knocked back the android that was holding him and sent Dr. Gero flying. The doctor slammed into the wall hard and slid down to the floor unconscious. Vegeta flashed over to the tank holding Bulma and punched his fist through the teflon glass and peeled it back until he made hole large enough to pull her through. He gently picked up Bulma in his arms and quickly dashed out the lab to get outside.

Vegeta noticed that the Z warriors had anihilated most of the bots with only a few stubborn ones left behind. But they were no longer a threat and Vegeta quickly moved to set Bulma down carefully on the ground. He knelt down to place his ear against her chest as someone landed next to him and he could feel that it was Piccolo, “What happened?”

“She’s not breathing,” Vegeta said as he put his hand on her sternum and started chest compressions. He pulled away to placed his mouth against hers and puffed air into her lungs before repeating the compressions, “Come one, Bulma, you’re more stubborn than this.”

The other Z Warriors, who looked a little worse for wear, came to land nearby and watched as Vegeta fought to bring back Bulma. “Bulma, don’t leave us!” Goku yelled with tears in his eyes.

Vegeta finished another set of compression and moved to breath air into her again. Bulma suddenly gasped violently into Vegeta’s mouth and he quickly pulled away so she could suck air into her lungs. She coughed as took a few more breaths before her eyes fluttered open and blinked up at Vegeta, who sighed in relief. Bulma smiled at him as she reached up a hand to place it on his cheek, “My prince.”

The Z Warriors cheered loudly as Vegeta carefully gathered her into his arms and held her tight, burying his face in her neck to breath in her scent deeply, “You're never leaving my sight again.”

“What do you want to us to do with this?” Yamucha asked as he dropped an unconscious Dr. Gero on the ground by his feet.

“I'm going to rip his throat out,” Vegeta spoke menacingly but was stopped by Bulma. 

“We're sending him back to jail,” Bulma said, causing Vegeta to growl furiously. But Bulma was unafraid of his outburst as she stroked his cheek with her thumb, “Vegeta, let me do this my way.”

“But won't he just escape again?” Krillin asked concerned

“He won't be able to if you reprogram me,” they heard Android 16 say behind them. 

The Z Warriors jumped in a protective stance around Bulma. “Stay back!” Ten shouted threateningly. 

“I mean you no harm, I only want to protect Bulma,” Android 16 replied sincerely.

“After what you did? I don't think so!” Yamucha said angrily. 

“I did not want to harm Bulma, I was programmed to kidnap her. After I had failed to kill her the first time, Dr. Gero made sure I would follow through with his orders. I had no choice,” Android 16 said sadly. 

“Then you're still not getting close to her,” Piccolo said threateningly. 

“Guys, it's okay,” Bulma said as she tried to stand, but Vegeta stopped her by scooping her up in his arms. She raised a brow at him before turning back to her friends, “He's a very gentle person, and if he says I can help him, I will.”

“Bulma,” Vegeta spoke her name sternly. 

“It'll be fine, you can stay with me the whole time if that helps,” Bulma said soothingly.

“I think it would be best if we all stayed with you until you’re safe,” Piccolo said as he crossed his arms, seeming unpleased with the current chain of events.

“I don’t mind if it will make you feel better,” Bulma said before turning her gaze to Dr. Gero’s comatose form. “But first, let’s make sure he’s put where he belongs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I think I worked too hard on that acronym 😅
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	9. In Which The Heiress And The Prince Live Happily Ever After

“Well, well, well, Dr. Gero really out did himself when he made this one,” Dr. Briefs said as he paced around Android 16. “Very incredible.”

“Oh, he’s been a great help to me!” Panchy clapped her hands happily.

“He’s caused nothing but trouble,” Vegeta said with a slight pout.

“It’s not his fault Vegeta, leave him alone,” Bulma scolded.

They were at sitting at a picnic table inside Panchy’s garden at their private home. The Z Warriors were also there, sparring with each other for fun as they enjoyed the sunny day. After Vegeta and the Z Warriors rescued Bulma, they had tied up Dr. Gero and sent him straight back to the police. And as soon as they returned back to Capsule Corp., Bulma had worked fast to remove the programming on Android 16 and overrode Dr. Gero’s permissions to access Android 16’s CPU. Bulma had placed her own programs to protect him from being hacked, granting him autonomy to do as he pleased. She had also made sure that Dr. Gero could never get access to any of his other robots and mainframe with her own protections that were almost uncrackable.

Dr. Gero would never be able to hurt her or her family again.

After Dr. Gero had been arrested, it had taken a month to clear Dr. Briefs’ name and he was released from prison. He had been rather unperturbed by the whole situation and it felt as though he had never left. However, his time in prison had made him realize how much he enjoyed not being in charge of a large company. He decided to step down from his position and was more than happy to give it to Bulma, though he would still be working on his own projects freely. Bulma was surprised but she was ready for the responsibility. 

Then there was the Z Warriors, they had decided to stick close to her and wanted to continue working as her body guards… They had rather enjoyed their time at press conference and hoped to have other exciting adventures. Bulma found it amusing, but didn’t argue with their logic and kept them on the payroll.

As they were chatting, Chi-Chi came strolling in, wearing a blue Chinese dress that clung to her body. She came up to the table Bulma, Vegeta and her parents were sitting at and dropped a newspaper in front of them. She smiled triumphantly, “They're planning to charge him with life in prison.”

Bulma grabbed the newspaper that had a picture of Dr. Gero in an orange jumpsuit, frowning at the judge in court. They had one more final court date for the judge to pass down his final verdict and Bulma planned to be there to watch Dr. Gero’s final fall from grace. Bulma smirked, “He’s getting what he deserves.”

“I still think you should have let me killed him,” Vegeta said from beside her. He was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as he held her hand under the table.

“He’s not worth it Vegeta,” Bulma said as rested her head on his shoulder.

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed unhappily at her words, causing Bulma to chuckle softly.

“Hey, you’re a girl too!” They heard Goku and Chi-Chi suddenly swung her arm. But it was caught easily by Goku who had been standing behind her. Goku chuckled as his tail wagged happily, “Whoa, you can fight?”

Chi-Chi yanked her arm away, “Yes, when I’m not reporting, I practice martial arts.”

“Cool! Do you want to spar?” Goku asked excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

“You can shoot energy beams out of your hands, I don’t think I stand a chance,” Chi-Chi said with a raised brow.

“Aw, but I want to see what you can do,” Goku pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

“Maybe another time, I’m not really dressed to spar,” Chi-Chi said as she pointed down to her skin-tight dress.

“Well just take it off,” Goku smiled cheerfully.

Chi-Chi gaped at him, “Uh, you can’t be serious.”

“Unfortunately that moron is serious, just ignore him,” Vegeta spoke up as he and Bulma watched them amusedly.

“O… kay,” Chi-Chi said as she turned back to Goku. “Sorry…”

“Goku!” Goku supplied.

“Sorry Goku, but unless you marry me, I’m not taking my clothes off for you,” Chi-Chi replied, slightly amused now.

“Okay! I’ll marry you if it means we get to spar!” Goku said happily, causing Chi-Chi to blink at him in disbelief. 

Bulma burst into laughter, “Goku, I think you’re missing the point.”

Chi-Chi sighed, “Listen, we can spar another time, without marrying, so why don’t you just show me some of your techniques for now.”

“Sure! Sounds great!” Goku jumped for joy. Chi-Chi smiled slightly and began to walk pass Goku to lead him to more open ground. When she stepped past him, Goku’s tail brushed her arm and she stopped to look at him curiously. Goku smiled at her with a gleam of expectation in his eyes, but Chi-Chi only blinked at him before walking away. Goku seemed to pout but he quickly smiled again as he bounded after her like an excited puppy.

“Do you think I should tell her?” Bulma whispered into Vegeta’s ear.

“Leave them be, they’ll figure it out for themselves,” Vegeta replied as he turned his attention back to Bulma. “We have other matters to discuss.”

Vegeta stood and pulled Bulma up with him to lead her to a secluded area of her mother’s garden. He found a white outdoor swing that hung from a sturdy branch of a tree. He gentle placed her on it as he sat next to her and stared at her seriously. Bulma frowned, “Is something wrong?”

“My father is coming to earth,” Vegeta suddenly said.

Bulma looked at him in concern, “Why? Did something happen?”

Vegeta took her hands into his, “When he ordered me to come to earth, I had told him that I plan to be here on a more permanent bases. And he was more than happy to agree and gave me the title as ambassador, especially after I had informed him that I was going to take you as my mate... the earthling way as I knew it would be important to you. I explained a ceremony would be involved and he plans to attend.”

Bulma looked at Vegeta with wide eyes, “Vegeta… are you…”

Vegeta pulled Bulma into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, “I know you did not expect me ask as you know that I feel our bond is enough, but this sort of thing matters to you.” Vegeta paused and took a deep breath as he stared deeply into her eyes, “Bulma, will you be my wife… the earthling way.”

Bulma felt tears form in her eyes as she smiled at him joy before throwing her arms around him, “Vegeta, yes! I will be your wife!” Bulma pulled away to kiss him deeply as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Vegeta pulled away to wipe a tear away from her cheek, “Hn, you weren’t this excited when we placed out mating marks.”

“That’s because you didn’t tell me anything, you jerk! You put your Saiyan paws all over me, bit me, and had your way with me a couple more times before you hightailed it out of the planet!” Bulma said as she slapped at his chest.

“I didn’t have time to explain,” Vegeta protested.

“You had plenty of time to explain when you were groping me!” Bulma argued.

“I was staking my claim on you to ward away other men while I was away,” Vegeta growled. “And I had to go back to my planet immediately, you know I can’t ignore my father’s orders.”

“Sure, what a convenient excuse,” Bulma said with narrowed eyes.

“Woman, I don’t know why you’re complaining, I’m asking you to be my mate now,” Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma huffed, “You’re lucky I love you Vegeta, otherwise I wouldn’t put up with your stubborn Saiyan ways.”

Vegeta froze, “What did you say?”

Bulma almost giggled at his stunned expression before she smiled at him, “I love you, Vegeta. I’ve been in love you since we’ve met.”

Vegeta surged forward and captured her lips, wrapping his tail around her waist to pull her closer than possible against him. Bulma could feel all his unspoken feelings for her being poured into his heated kiss. She knew he would never say the words aloud, but she understood that he loved her as much as she loved him. Bulma sighed happily into his mouth as he pulled away from her gently and touched his forehead against her to stare into her eyes deeply. He smiled every so slightly, “Bulma, you’ll be mine forever.”

Bulma smiled radiantly, “And you’ll be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! What did you think? I may revisit this story and write a chapter of when they first met. My next fairytale short story that I plan on working on will be Thumbelina, and yes (spoiler) Vegeta will be the fairy prince. My story might be closer to Don Bluth's Thumbelina minus the singing as it holds a special place in my heart lol! Thank you for reading! 💖❤️💖❤️💖❤️💖❤️💖


	10. In Which There Is A Wedding

Vegeta stood stoically in front of the black iron gazebo that had intricate woven designs and sheer strawberry red curtains hanging down with white princess miyuki roses. He took in the decorations from his peripheral vision that Bulma had worked so hard to make perfect. He had no knowledge of human wedding ceremonies so allowed Bulma to take charge. She decided to have it outdoors in a clearing with a small waterfall for the backdrop, the sound of water could be heard but it did not overpower the chatter and music of the ceremony. Bulma only wanted their family, friends and important members for the ceremony and had placed only a few rows of comfortable white chairs with rounded backs. Along each row was a bouquet of roses tied with a ribbon in the same strawberry red as well as two larger bouquets that laid before the altar. There was a silk soft red carpet down the path between the chairs leading to Vegeta with white rose petals scattered across it. The decorations were simple but elegant. 

Bulma’s parents were sitting in the front row on her side, looking very excited for the ceremony to take place. Her new friends were sitting behind them dressed in suits for the occasion. On his side, Raditz and Nappa in their armor were sitting in the second row and right in front, all alone was his father. His expression stern and cold, his posture was stiff as he wore a dark navy military uniform with gold trim that was covered in medals, and a blood red cape sitting on his soldiers. No one would look at the man and think that he was excited about the wedding. In truth he was probably the most ecstatic to have this wedding take place as he liked his daughter-in-law very much, not only for her Saiyan-like temperament but because she was very intelligent and didn’t back down from anyone, including himself and his headstrong son.

As Vegeta stood there, he wondered if this was a test of strength for the groom to wait for the ceremony to begin. He didn’t think many human males could withstand staying in one spot for so long with the summer heat bearing down on them, especially in formal clothing. Vegeta himself was wearing a black high-collar military-style jacket that was form fitting and had a small cutout at the bottom. There were silver buttons decorating the front on either side of the front seam with silver cords stretching across the jacket from each button and ended with simple chinese knot. There were also three buttons on each sleeve with silver cord wrapping around the sleeve at an angle. His black slacks encased his legs and were stuffed into shiny, black knee length boots. His look was complete with black leather gloves and dark royal blue cape over one shoulder that was edged with silver embroidery and held together with a silver chain under his opposite arm. According to his mother-in-law he looked dashing as a fairy tale prince and he secretly hoped that Bulma would also approve.

Vegeta glanced up when the music shifted and he watched as his best man, Kakarot and Bulma’s maid-of-honor Chi-Chi, made their way down the aisle. Kakarot was dressed in a similar uniform as him but with brass buttons and cords and wore no cape as Chi-Chi was dressed in a strawberry red vintage dress, the skirt kissing the top of her knees. The dress was made of chiffon fabric with a sweetheart neckline, but the top was covered in lace that hid Chi-Chi’s chest but left her arms bare and had a deep cut in the back. A silk sash tied around her waist completed her outfit as well as matching red shoes. She and Kakarot were smiling at the small group of guests that were made up of elite Saiyan warriors and important members of Bulma’s company. Vegeta wanted to smirk at the well-behaved Saiyans, Bulma had threatened to cut off their tails if they even dared to glare at someone the wrong way and they knew better to cross her. Vegeta had smiled in pride when he watched her lecture and intimidate the Saiyans that towered over her.

When Kakarot and Chi-Chi reached the altar, she tried to pull away to go to Bulma’s side but Kakarot refused to let go. Chi-Chi glared at him and whispered something harshly at him, causing him to pout and release her to stand next to Vegeta. Vegeta took a breath to keep from rolling his eyes at the moron, he had yet to get a challenge out of her and was always trailing her like a excited puppy. He put shame to his Saiyan heritage. The music changed once again, and it was what Vegeta had been waiting for as Bulma explained that it signaled her arrival.

Vegeta saw movement behind the trees that seperated the ceremony from the forests and his breath caught in throat when Bulma stepped into view. She was in white ball gown with a corseted top that was sheer in back and had lace in the front that looked to made of loose pieces of ivy leaves and flower petals. Her shoulders were bare with small straps made of the same lace went around her arms as the neckline of her dress plunged to the top of her bellybutton. The large skirt that trailed behind her was made out of mikado fabric with a ruffled train in the back that was edged with lace. Bulma’s hair was in half updo with an intricate braid going across the back and small roses and diamonds were entwined in it as the rest of her sky blue hair was curled and fell over her bare shoulders. Her makeup was perfect but natural, the largest amount of color was centered at her red lips that held a small smile.

Vegeta gazed up into her big ocean blue eyes that only saw him as she slowly made her way to him. He could see the love she had for him in eyes that made his heart pound as she held herself with strength and confidence, regal as a queen. She was beautiful beyond compare. And she was his. Watching her come toward him, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the first time he saw her…

 

 

 

 

 

“Damn cowards!” King Vegeta yelled as he fired on the ship that had just attacked him, holding his side from the deep wound he had received from fighting Frieza. The ship exploded in front him, leaving nothing but dust as the alarms of his ship blared at him.

“Father, if we don’t land soon, we won’t last. Our life systems were taken out by that blast!” Vegeta said from beside him, holding the controls of the ship. 

King Vegeta glanced at his expressionless thirteen year-old son, he was covered in blood that was not his own. It was Frieza’s. King Vegeta had lead an attack on Frieza and his men in a bid to rid the universe of him, but he was given a nearly fatal blow, which in turn lead to his son's ascension. King Vegeta had watched with pride as his son took apart the tyrant piece-by-piece without mercy. After delivering the final blow, they were to make their way back to Vegeta-sei, however they had been attacked by a small fleet of men that had yet to learn of Frieza’s demise.

“What is the nearest planet from out current position,” King Vegeta asked and groaned as Nappa tightly wrapped his wound.

“There is a planet called Earth that is not far from us, but they are not an advance planet,” Vegeta replied with a hint of distaste.

“Beggars can’t be choosers boy, now take us to this Earth and we will figure out what to do from there,” King Vegeta said as he felt his arms go numb.

“Fine,” Vegeta replied as he entered the coordinates to Earth and altered their tretractory. 

The alarms continued to blare and King Vegeta smashed the control panel to silence it, “We know!”

Vegeta continued to fly the ship as King Vegeta slipped in and out of consciousness for an hour. He tried to anchor himself when he heard his son speak, “Father, we here, but our landing systems are malfunctioning.”

“If we must crash, so be it, just make sure we stay away from the inhabitants of this planet,” King Vegeta ordered.

Vegeta didn’t reply as they entered Earth’s atmosphere, the ship rocked violently as they could see the tip of the ship turn red hot with flames. Vegeta grappled with the controls to even out the ship, trying to slow down their current speed as the planet came to view. The ship’s navigation showed their point of contact which was luckily aimed toward a forest before the power cut out. Everyone felt their bellies lurch as they were now in free fall, Vegeta gritted his teeth as the ship shook with turbulence and the ground was getting closer and closer.

“Brace for impact!” King Vegeta yelled just before the ship plowed into the treetops. 

The screeching sound of metal against wood was almost deafening to the Saiyans’ ears as the ship took out trees as they went, rocking with each hard impact it took. Vegeta pulled back on the controls to keep them leveled with the ground, when suddenly they all lunged forward from hitting the ground. Dirt flew as the ship plunged into the land and the Saiyans could only wait helplessly for friction to do its job and slow them down as they slid across the earth. For a few tense minutes the ship continued to hurtle down its unknown path until it slowed to a stop.

No one moved for a moment, in fear the ship would suddenly move, but after some time had passed they all seem to take a breath of relief. Vegeta stood and blasted the window in front of him before turning to the small group of Saiyans that were on the bridge with him, “Get off the ship so we can assess the situation.”

The Saiyans nodded and flew out of the window without a word. Nappa put in arm underneath King Vegeta’s shoulders to help him up and they followed after the warriors with Vegeta. King Vegeta turned to look at the ship to find that it had broken in half with large chunks of debris scattered across the ground. Saiyan warriors were crawling out of the wreckage, pulling out the wounded from the ship as well as the few that did not survive the attack. King Vegeta waited for his warriors to gather round as he glanced around the forest they were in, the foliage was thick and there were noises from what he assumed were nocturnal animals native to the planet. 

King Vegeta was about to bark orders when they heard a strange sound chopping the air. The Saiyans looked up to see a large yellow aircraft with rotating blades come toward their direction. King Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the aircraft came to a halt to hover before slowly touching down in small clearing beside them. The aircraft powered down and the Saiyans all tensed for any threat as the pilot door opened and a small man, with greying purple hair, large mustache and glasses in a lab coat and sandals stepped down. He had a strange black creature on his shoulder and petted it absentmindedly as he approached the Saiyans.

He stopped a few yards away as he looked them over and the ship behind them. He cleared his throat, “Hello! I see that you are having a bit of trouble.”

King Vegeta brow twiched in slight amusement, “Yes, we had an… accident.”

“I see,” the man said as he approached a little closer. “I take it you’re not from around here.”

Prince Vegeta snorted, “What gave that away?”

“Well, I was in my observatory when I saw your ship crash, and I came to see if you needed any assistance,” the man said.

“What makes you think we would trust you?” Vegeta said with a cold gaze.

“Why yes, I’m sure I come across as very suspicious, but I’m only here to help. Besides, there will be others here that will not be as friendly as I, and I doubt you want to alert them of your presence,” the man said as he walked closer to both Vegetas.

King Vegeta smirked, “And you would like the first insight inti alien technology.”

“I didn’t even think about that, I only thought you could use my expertise to help you get home,” the man shrugged.

“You are a scientist,” King Vegeta stated.

“Why yes, and as I said I would like to help. I have plenty of space for you and your men to stay,” the man said and King Vegeta couldn’t help but smile at the man’s intelligence to figure out who was in charge.

“Very well, we will accept your assistance,” King Vegeta nodded.

“Father! This man can’t be trusted!” Vegeta objected.

“Quiet boy, we need the assistance, and I doubt this man could be a threat to us,” King Vegeta replied.

The man laughed, “Well, I certainly hope not.” He then rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a tiny tube, “I sure hope your ship will fit in this.”

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and Vegeta growled, “Father, the man is insane, what makes you thi…”

Vegeta’s tirade was cut off when the man clicked and tossed the small canister away from them and an aircraft hangar appeared before them. There was a hushed silence as the man walked over to the hangar and pressed a button to open the door before turning to them, “So what do you think? Can we get your ship in there?”

King Vegeta broke from his shock to chuckle, “What an interesting planet, I should learn to not underestimate you creatures.”

The man chuckled, “I assure you, I’m just a regular old scientist.”

“Hn, what nonsense,” Vegeta grunted.

King Vegeta turned to his men, “Those of you who are able, get the ship into that hangar and any pieces that you can find, we don’t want to leave anything to be left behind.”

“Yes, your majesty!” His men said in unison and quickly did as he bade. 

The man stared on in awe as he watched the Saiyans lift pieces of the ship with ease and put them inside the hangar, quickly accomplishing their task within minutes. King Vegeta smirked at the man’s astonished face, “We are not to be underestimated either.”

The man chuckled easily, “No, I suppose not.”

“Tell me your name,” The King all but ordered.

“I am Dr. Briefs, at your service. And you sir?” Dr. Briefs asked.

“King Vegeta of the Saiyans,” King Vegeta stood tall as he could with Nappa helping him, pride swelling in his chest. He turned to his son, “This is my son, Prince Vegeta.”

Dr. Briefs looked over the prince who stood away from them with his arms crossed, wearing a bored expression, “Oh, I can see a family resemblance.”

“Sir, we await your orders!” A Saiyan in a black battlesuit and armor stated.

King Vegeta turned to Dr. Briefs, “You said you had a place for us to stay?”

“Why yes, please, if you don’t mind, get on my hover-plane,” Dr. Briefs said as he walked over to the hangar to close the door and then to press another button to recapsulate the hangar. He caught the capsule before walking over to his aircraft, leaving the Saiyans dumbfounded.

King Vegeta shook his head and followed after him with Nappa helping him, “Warriors! Come!”

The Saiyans hesitated for a moment, glancing at each other before following after King Vegeta. Dr. Briefs opened the large door in the back to allow them to get on. There were some beds already prepared and soon the wounded were placed on them as Nappa led King Vegeta to the co-pilot chair. Vegeta followed behind everyone else and hung back as Dr. Briefs closed the door. Dr. Briefs went to the pilot chair and quickly powered up the ship before carefully lifting it up from the ground. Dr. Briefs flew his aircraft with ease and the ride was smooth as they made their way to their destination. King Vegeta looked on with slight interest as they flew over a city and approached a large stretch of land with several large, expensive-looking dome buildings in the middle.

“Does someone important live there?” King Vegeta asked as they came closer to the small base.

Dr. Briefs chuckled, “Oh no, not at all, that’s just my home.”

King Vegeta’s head snapped over him, “Who are you, Dr. Briefs?”

“Just a humble scientist,” Dr. Briefs replied cheerfully as he carefully landed the aircraft close beside the building.

As soon as Dr. Briefs opened the door, the Saiyans flooded out and took in the building and it’s grand grounds in awe. King Vegeta stepped out with Dr. Briefs as they watched the Saiyans wander around aimlessly and broke into chatter. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he leaned against the aircraft, his face impassive. King Vegeta made his way over to him with Nappa’s assistance along with Dr. Briefs.

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, “Excuse me, excuse me, everyone, if would you please make your way into the building…”

“Quiet little man, we’re talking here,” A Saiyan woman growled at him.

“Oh dear,” Dr. Briefs replied in surprise as he watched the Saiyans become rowdy, it was like watching caged animals being set free for the first time.

King Vegeta chuckled amusedly, “You will have to be more forcefully than that if you want them to listen.”

“Ah, let me try again,” Dr. Briefs said as he cleared his throat again. “Everyone! Please listen! If you would please…”

“Small man, where can we get food?” A Saiyan man interrupted him.

“Well, you see…”

“We need medical attention, lead us there, small man,” Another Saiyan said as he approached Dr. Briefs as other Saiyans gathered around him, making demands. King Vegeta watched on playfully, not wanting to step in right away.

“Ah, if you would…”

“Come small man, we need places to sleep.”

“If…”

There was a loud bang, snapping everyone’s attention to the balcony on the dome building above them. They all turned to see a pretty girl of thirteen with sky blue hair standing there with a pistol in hand and stern expression. “Listen up assholes! If you want help you better shut up and do as your told!”

The Saiyans all looked at her in surprise and some of them broke into a laughter. Nappa was slightly displeased that a little slip of a girl was trying to order them around and stepped forward, “Why should we listen to you, little girl? There’s nothing you can do that will...”

Nappa never finished his sentence as he slammed into the aircraft behind him and was knocked unconscious. The girl put down her blaster that she had been strapped to her hip, “Anyone else want to fuck with me?” The Saiyans all glanced at Nappa’s comatose form then back to the girl in awe and stayed quiet. “Good. Those of you who need food and a place to sleep, follow that blonde woman in front of you.”

The Saiyans glanced down to see a woman with blonde hair piled on top of her head with bright smile, “Yoohoo! I hope you’re hungry!” The Saiyans blinked at the cheerful woman and said nothing.

“If you need medical assistance, follow my father, Dr. Briefs. If you cause any trouble, I'll make your life here a living hell, have I made myself clear?” the girl said with narrowed eyes as she brandished her weapon.

“Yes, ma’am!” The Saiyan yelled out in unison.

“Great… now get going!” The girl said and turned away from them to go back into the building as the Saiyans did as she bid.

Dr. Briefs groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m so sorry King Vegeta, my daughter, Bulma, is rather… spirited.”

King Vegeta laughed good heartedly, “No need to apologize, I wish I myself could have a daughter like her. Well, boy, let’s listen to the girl.” King Vegeta turned to his son and his eyes grew large. Vegeta was standing stiff and upright, his gaze rooted to the spot where the girl, Bulma had been standing, and his tail that was usually always wrapped around his waist, was twirling playfully behind him. King Vegeta recognized those signs. His son had found his mate. King Vegeta smirked and spoke softly to himself, “Perhaps I will get a daughter.”

“Pardon?” Dr. Briefs asked.

“Shall we go in, Dr. Briefs?” King Vegeta deflected as he walked away without aid and Dr. Briefs moved to help him as they walked into the building together.

Vegeta stayed where he was as the Saiyans followed after Dr. Briefs and the blonde woman. His heart was pounding in chest as he felt his Oozaru rising to the surface, clamoring to get out and grab the brazen, audious, loud, perfect girl. When he had looked up to see her standing before them like a queen, boldly ordering them around, he knew he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. He, of course met Saiyan girls his age, they were physically strong, but they didn’t have the strong intelligence that shone brightly as in this girl, Bulma’s eyes. And while Saiyan girls vied for his attention, even at his age, they were fearful of him and they simply all bored him. And although Saiyan women were fierce, they would never have acted as this Bulma did. She didn’t care at all who she was talking to and he had sensed that no matter who stood in her way, she was going to be on top. Vegeta’s blood boil to go after her and hold her to proclaim her his, but she had to challenge him first.

Vegeta smirked, he couldn’t wait to get her attention and made his way into the building, hoping to find her right away. He wasn’t disappointed when he walked in and saw her there, in the middle of the room as the center of attention, barking orders at the Saiyans. They all listened to her without complaint, recognizing her no nonsense, forceful nature. Vegeta could feel that she had no real physical strength, but it was her character that had these warriors at her beck-and-call. As soon as the Saiyans were out of her hair, she sighed in relief and that’s when Vegeta made his move. He walked right up to her until he was a mere inch away, and the girl snapped her head over to him in surprise and froze. Vegeta could see her eyes grow big as he found himself gazing into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and he heard her heart speed up. He could see the interest in her eyes as she took in his appearance and he puffed up his chest to garner her attention further. She seemed in awe of him as he thought that she was more beautiful up close.

Bulma licked her lips before speaking, “Who are you?”

Vegeta smirked arrogantly, “I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and who are you, girl?”

Bulma blinked at his bravado, “I’m Bulma Briefs, the most beautiful and intelligent girl on Earth.”

“Hn, is that so,” Vegeta said with a raised brow.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, “It’s true, now what can I help you with Prince Vegeta?” She looked over his form and took in the bloodstains on his suit and armor as a few drops of blood splattered across his neck and cheek, “You look like your slaughtered a pig.” 

Vegeta remembered that he was still covered in his enemy’s blood, and the fact that this girl didn’t seem repulsed by it only confirmed that she was meant to be his. “I defeated my enemy.”

“Oh, well, he certainly bled a lot,” Bulma replied with a tilt of her head.

Vegeta smirked, “Oh, I made sure he did. He was responsible for the suffering of not only my people but others in the universe, so I made sure I returned the favor”

Bulma nodded, “I see.” She smiled slightly, “Then, congratulations on your victory.”

Vegeta’s chest swelled with pride at her words as he grinned, “Now tell me girl, why are you not surprised to see us? From my information, your planet is not advanced enough to be in contact with other beings in the universe.”

Bulma shrugged, “I figured we can’t be the only ones out there. I actually think it’s quite exciting. I was with my father when we saw your ship crash and we both knew that we had to help you out, no matter who you would be.”

“Is that so,” Vegeta hummed as his tail moved its way toward her until it found its target and stoked her arm slowly, never letting up as he made sweeping S-motions across her soft skin. Bulma frowned for a moment and looked over at his tail, she reached over and grabbed the tip gently. Vegeta shuddered slightly at her touch as she stroked the fur with her thumb, “You have a tail.”

It was Vegeta’s turn to frown as she did nothing more than pet his tail and looked back at him with curiosity. Her words registered and he realized that she did not understand what he was asking of her. His mind raced, he had to get her to challenge him, but how? He studied her for a moment and he already knew that her ego was just as large as his. She would take it as a personal offence if he ignored her… after he hurt her pride.

Vegeta’s expression turned cold as he slipped his tail out of her grasp, “How dare you, girl.”

Bulma’s brows raised in surprise, “What?”

“What right do you have to touch me in such a manner, harlot,” Vegeta snarled as he swiftly turned away from her and began to walk away.

Bulma sputtered with indignation, “Harlot?!” She started screeching at his back, “And how dare _me_?! What about how fucking dare _you_! Come back here, jackass!”

Vegeta smirked at her words in glee, by the end of the day, she was going to be his. He reached out with his senses to find his father and followed his energy signal until he found himself in a sterile, white room that smelled of disinfectant. He saw his father in some sort of capsule tube with a plastic lid that hummed softly and he walked over to it. Dr. Briefs was also in the room attending other Saiyans with medical care, but Vegeta ignored them as he approached his father, who was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. 

“Why the smirk boy, did she challenge you?” King Vegeta’s voice was muffled by the plastic.

Vegeta quickly rearranged his expression to be neutral and glared at his father, “How did you know?”

“It’s easy to spot when a Saiyan has found his mate. Now tell me, did you not express that you welcomed her challenge?” King Vegeta asked directly.

“I did, but she is not Saiyan and did not understand,” Vegeta replied as he turned his head away, almost pouting. He then broke into a grin, “But soon she will challenge me.”

King Vegeta studied his son, “What are you planning, boy?”

“You’ll see,” Vegeta said as he glanced at the medical machine his father was in. “Is this working?”

“Apparently I will be healed in a few hours, I think there are painkillers somehow involved, I feel nothing,” King Vegeta said and he turned to see Vegeta slightly frowning at his injury. “Spare me the pity and guilt, boy, you killed him before he killed me.”

Vegeta snorted, “I feel nothing for you, old man, so you can relax.”

“Good, you won a great battle boy, you should be pleased,” the King replied as he felt pride for his son.

Vegeta only nodded in reply, he had yet to have time to really reflect on what he had done. When he saw his father almost killed by Frieza, he had felt rage like no other as power erupted forth from deep within him. He remembered seeing the fear in Frieza’s eyes when he realized that Vegeta was much stronger and had begged and pleaded with him. But it had all fell on deaf ears as Vegeta brutally put him down. Vegeta could remember the sounds of tearing flesh and Frieza’s screams of agony as he ripped off Frieza’s limbs, his hot blood spewing across his battlesuit and armor. Then Vegeta had slowly cut off his head. He only had a few moments to relish in the moment after he had defeated Frieza, feeling the euphoria of victory over the evil tyrant. His reign was no more. Vegeta was now the most powerful being in the universe, and he would make sure that no other would suffer as his people and others under Frieza’s rule had.

And now he had a mate. It wasn’t unusual for someone his age to find his mate as there have been cases of Saiyans finding their mate much younger. It was a pull they felt toward another, their Oozaru coming forth and wanting to be with their destined other. Usually if young Saiyans found their mate, they would do nothing more than play and spar with each other, wanting to be in each other’s company. They would have to wait until puberty before they could official have the woman challenge as their hormones and bodies were reaching maturity. Vegeta right now could only proclaim that she was his, it would be several more years before he could truly claim her in a physical way. Saiyans were no strangers to sex and it had never been a taboo topic, but they usually waited until they fully reached their sexual maturity before engaging in it. Vegeta wasn’t in any hurry, sex seemed very foreign to him at the moment, and he never really thought about it. Right now, he just wanted to be in his mate’s presence.

The door of the medical room opened and in walked in his future mate, Bulma. Her previous altercation with him seemed all but forgotten as she walked with all the confidence in the world and went over to her father. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, my dear, you see I have the remnants of their spacecraft in this capsule, I thought perhaps you would like to take a look at it for me. It’s in pieces so we will most like have to build it from scratch,” Dr. Briefs said as he handed the capsule to Bulma.

“Sure thing, I’ll try to get some schematics done by tomorrow night,” Bulma said as she pocketed the capsule. Vegeta couldn’t help be surprised at her confidence that she would be able to decipher alien technology and create a spaceship with ease. She must be really intelligent and capable of such a feat if her father was asking her to take charge of the project. But he knew not to let his surprise show and snorted loudly in disbelief to gain her attention. He saw from the corner of his eye that she turned to him with narrowed eyes, “What’s your problem, asshole?”

“Bulma! That’s no way to talk to our guests,” Dr. Briefs scolded but Bulma ignored him.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” Bulma said as she stomped over at him.

Vegeta had to fight the smirk that was trying to make its way across his face as his father looked at him with a raised brow, realizing that this was his son’s plan. Vegeta pretended to not hear her as he addressed his father, “It seems we’re going to be stuck on this planet for a while father, as we are in the hands of these brainless, presumptuous creatures.”

Vegeta could feel the heat of her glare as she approached, “What did you just say? You conceited jerk! I’ll have you know that you’re dealing with the best scientists in the world! I’d like to see you build your own damn spaceship!”

“They’re also so damn loud, I don’t think we’ll ever get any peace,” Vegeta continued as he saw her fume to his delight.

“Hey! Look at me when I talk to you!” She yelled almost at the top of her lungs.

This was too easy, Vegeta thought as he bit the inside of his lip, “I’m going to explore this planet father, hopefully I will manage to find some silence.” 

Vegeta turned toward the door without looking at Bulma and when he was halfway there, he had to tilt his head to dodge a large scalp that was aimed at his head. It smashed into the metal door with a loud bang, gaining everyone’s attention. Vegeta grinned evilly before placing a stoic, hard expression on his face as he turned and glared at his future mate. But as soon as he faced her, he was shoved back into the door behind him by an energy blast. He blinked in astonishment as he stared at his armor that was singed where she had shot him, it had actually stung a bit. 

“Do I have your attention now, bitch!” Vegeta looked up at his mate and froze in awe, she had fury in her eyes and her posture was proud and strong as her chest was slight puffed out. Her stance was wide and large with her legs firmly rooted to the ground and one hand on her hips as the other held her weapon against her shoulder. He had never seen anything so beautiful. She began to talk toward him with angry, determined steps… she was challenging him. Vegeta held himself still as he allowed his future mate to come toward him, his tail wanted to wag in excitement, but he kept it firmly in place in case she would learn of his ruse.

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you’re not going to ignore me anymore! In case you forgot, we’re helping you, so get off your damn high horse and show a little respect, asshole!” Bulma yelled as she approached closer.

He needed her to come just a little bit closer, “Or what? You think you can stop me?”

She was now only a few feet away, “Oh I know I can! Try and fuck with me and see what happens! I’ll blast you into the next dimension, you sonuva…” Bulma didn’t finish as she suddenly pulled into his chest, his arms going around her as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent for the first time. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I formally accept your challenge, girl,” Vegeta stated with pride. Suddenly there was celebratory growls from the Saiyans and Vegeta blinked. He had forgotten that they were in the presence of other Saiyans and his cheeks turned red. He quickly pulled away from her, holding her shoulders so that she was arm length away. She looked adorably confused and Vegeta could do nothing more than stare at his mate.

He heard a chuckle from his father, who had left the medical machine to watch the whole scene, “Well girl, it seems my son would like to marry you.”

Bulma turned to him and blinked, “What? Marry him? But he was being an asshole just now.”

King Vegeta smirked, “Well, he’s changed his mind.”

“What is going on?” Bulma asked as she turned to her father for help, but he was just as dumbfounded as her.

“We’re going to get married,” Vegeta said, his cheeks were now pink and he had yet to let go of her.

“What! Right _now_?!” Bulma shrieked.

King Vegeta chuckled in amusement, “No, not now, perhaps in the future. Actually girl, it may be in your best interest to be my son’s… fiancee. There are dangerous forces in the universe, some that wish to have us dead. If any our enemies were to learn that you helped us, they may come here to attack.”

“Father, stop,” Vegeta interjected as he pushed Bulma behind him, he was already protective of her.

Bulma looked at her father who shrugged, it was her decision to do as she pleased. She sighed as she rubbed her temple, “Fine, I’ll consider being your son’s fiancée, if he actually speaks to me civilly.”

Vegeta turned to her, “Then we shall speak now, come future wife.” Vegeta didn’t give her room to reply or argue as he took her by the hand and left the medical ward. He wanted get out of there as soon as possible, away from prying eyes so he could freely be with his mate.

Everything was happening too fast and Bulma was trying to process the whole scenario, first this arrogant boy was nice then turned cold, and now he wanted her as his wife. She hoped this wasn’t normal for his alien culture. When she first met him, she thought he was cute and was drawn to him and his larger than life personality. She wanted to get to know him. Then he suddenly flipped a switch and hurled insults at her. She was still slightly pissed but it was eclipsed by the curiosity she felt for him. Bulma shook her head to clear her thoughts as they found themselves outside, “Hey, where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere where we can talk,” he said as he walked toward the small forest that surrounded her family’s home to provide privacy from the outside world. Neither of them spoke as Vegeta continued walking further into the forest until he found a small clearing. He stopped and suddenly turned to her, “Now, what do you wish to talk about?”

Bulma blinked, “What the hell is going on? First you were kind of sweet, and then you were asshole to me, and now you want to marry me? What is wrong with you!”

Vegeta smirked, “I did that to piss you off?”

“What? Offer to marry me?” Bulma asked incredulously.

“No, ignoring you,” Vegeta said as he moved to put his arms around her to pull her close.

Bulma laid her hands at the top of his armor, too confused to push him away, “Why did you want to piss me off?”

“Because it’s fun,” he replied as he tail moved to also wrap around her waist.

“Are you saying you were trying to flirt with me?” Bulma’s brows pinched together in confusion, him touching her had yet to register. 

“In a sense,” he shrugged as he pulled her in just a little bit closer.

“Why did you want to marry me?” Bulma was finally get her mind together and although she knew she had just met him, she liked being held by him this way.

“I like you, you are loud and bold. You will make a fine queen,” Vegeta said as he moved in and nuzzled her cheek.

“Wait, did you just say queen? What the hell are you going on about?” Bulma asked as she heard him purr. For a second she found it strange but she liked the noises he was making and wondered what he would do if she stroked his hair. She carefully moved a hand and slide it into his mane that was softer than it looked and massaged his scalp, and immediately the purring became louder.

“I told you I am a prince, one day I will be king and as my wife you will be beside me,” Vegeta explained as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I see,” Bulma replied, not really knowing what to say, for the first time in her life she felt uncertain.

Vegeta sensed her apprehension and pulled away slightly to look at her, “Do not worry, future wife, I will provide and protect you.”

Bulma took in her words and snorted, “For someone who wants to marry me, you’re not very romantic.”

“I do not care to sprout frivolous words, they are not needed,” he stated with a slight frown.

Bulma realized that this boy was one to speak through his actions instead of words. She tilted her head at him, “And what if I don’t want to marry you?”

“Then I’ll convince you, you are mine,” Vegeta arrogantly replied.

“Well, it seems I will need some convincing,” Bulma said as she reluctantly pulled out of his embrace.

“What do you want?” Vegeta asked as though waiting for her to torture him.

“Be my friend,” Bulma smiled softly as she reached a hand to him, despite all that happened, she still wanted to know him. 

Vegeta looked at her in surprise for a moment before taking her hand and smirking, “I’ll be the best friend you ever had.”

 

 

 

 

 

Vegeta snapped out of his memory when he felt Bulma slipped her hand into his and she looked at him with slight concern in her eyes. His response was to smirk, tightening his grip gently as they both turned to the judge that was proceeding over their wedding. The music came to a halt and the guests sat back down as they waited for the ceremony to start.

“We are gathered here today to bring these two souls together, and as much as I would like to say more at such a beautiful wedding, I was told to keep it short,” the judge said, earning a few chuckles from the small crowd. “Now, I believe that bride and groom wanted to exchange personal vows.”

Bulma turned to Vegeta and took his large hands in her delicate ones and his breath hitched at the look of deep love in her eyes that she held for him. She took a breath before she spoke, “Vegeta… you’re a complete asshole as well as arrogant and rude.” Vegeta smirked at her words as he could hear the guest murmur slightly in surprise. “From the moment we met, I knew what kind of person you were and ever since then, Kami knows how much we’ve argued, though I know now that’s how your people flirt.”

They both heard King Vegeta bark with loud laughter, but Bulma ignored him and continued, “But those things first drew me to you and I realized you were unlike anyone I ever met. You're strong, intelligent, brave, and have a sense of justice that takes my breath away. But even with all that, what made me really fall in love with you was the way you always listen to me and respect me. In all honesty, I don’t need you as you don’t need me, but you want me as I want you because even if we don’t need each other, we only make each other better. You are everything to me, my friend and confidant, my lover and mate, and I can’t wait to call you husband… the earthling way.”

There was a bit of confusion on some of the guest part at her last words as everyone applauded her vows. It took a moment for guests to become silent again and waited for Vegeta to begin his vows. Vegeta grinned deviously at Bulma, “Woman, your smart and clever as well as loud, audious and vulgar, and you always have to have your way… but these are the things I like about you. I have no flowery words to give you today, just know you are my woman and I will provide and protect you. If anyone were to try and hurt you or take you away from me, I’ll rip them limb from limb and place their severed head at your feet.”

Vegeta finished the last part of his vows with severity, and the human quests were stunned to silence and the Saiyans cheered uproariously with approval. Bulma bit her lip to keep from laughing, “Oh, you’re such a romantic, Vegeta.”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed and turned his head slightly away. 

Bulma giggled slightly before placing a small kiss at the corner of his lips, “You’re too cute.”

Vegeta blushed, “Woman, keep your foul words to yourself.”

The judge clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention again and it was several minutes before the Saiyans settled down with the help of King Vegeta. The judge cleared his throat, “Well, without further ado, let’s exchange the rings.”

Chi-Chi first came forward and placed a ring in Bulma’s hand and they turned to Kakarot who was patting his pockets for a minute. Vegeta had to resist the urge to blast him before Kakarot produced the ring. Bulma giggled slightly as she removed Vegeta’s glove and slide a black sterling silver ring that looked royal blue in color and had speckles of molten gold around the band on his left ring finger. Vegeta looked at it for a moment and nodded in approval before gently taking her hand and placed his ring on her. The band was made of platinum and the large diamond had a European cut in an antique setting with smaller diamonds decorating the sides. Bulma smiled at the gorgeous and elaborate ring before looking up at Vegeta who smirked at her. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride,” the judge finished. 

Vegeta blinked as he saw the mischievous glint in his woman's eyes, she had not mentioned anything about having to kiss her in front of everyone. Her smile turned teasing, “What's the matter, Vegeta? Are you too afraid to kiss me?”

Vegeta frowned, “Woman, you did this on purpose.”

“Our wedding ceremonies end this way,” Bulma said before huffing out a sigh in disappointment. “I didn't know I married a coward, who would've thought the great Prince of all Saiyans was brought down by a simple k…”

Bulma’s last word was muffled as Vegeta hauled her against him and kissed her with an inch of her life. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into his kiss as they heard cheers and applause from their guests. Vegeta pulled away to glower at her, “You'll pay for this, woman.”

Bulma smiled wickedly, “I can’t wait.” Vegeta growled as he blushed slightly and Bulma giggled before kissing him softly once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I finally wrote this chapter! It's pretty long and a lot happens, haha! 😅 I hope you enjoyed it! I plan to write one more chapter for this story that will mostly be smutty fun. Let me know what you thought! 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story! I've been thinking about doing a fairy tale series with Vegebul and hopefully will create a series of stories.
> 
> Those of you following my other story Galactic Pursuit, I want to inform you that I will have an update soon this week. Stay tuned 😘


End file.
